<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Почасовая by Heiliglust89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757844">Почасовая</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiliglust89/pseuds/Heiliglust89'>Heiliglust89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Дерек оборотень, Стайлз ошибся, Юмор, недопонимание, счастливый финал</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiliglust89/pseuds/Heiliglust89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек отирался на углу где снимают шлюх, отчаянно пытаясь поймать там такси. </p><p>Или, предположим, что Стайлз принял Дерека за хастлера. Предположим, что Дерек принял Стайлза за того, кто в нем заинтересован.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Почасовая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/766728">By The Hour</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/pseuds/janonny">janonny</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>В проституток не влюбляются, с ними рассчитываются. (с) Принципы красного фонаря </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Я проституток не люблю, ни в юбках, ни в штанах. (с) </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Дерек встретил его в ночь на среду. </p><p>Это был его первый день на новом рабочем месте, в квартале, который, как он знал, имел запятнанную репутацию. Лора предусмотрительно запретила влезать в драки, на случай, если его решат обворовать, но у Дерека имелись серьезные подозрения, что на самом деле, в ней говорило беспокойство не за него, а за разоблачение их тайны. В конце концов, в том, чтобы быть оборотнем, имелись как плюсы, так и минусы.  </p><p>Желания оставлять любимую Камаро, пусть даже и на несколько часов, в этом месте не имелось никакого, так что выход оставался всего один, и парень, за неимением выбора, в два тридцать ночи спешил поскорее добраться домой. Надежда поймать такси угасла еще на подходе. Где в этой части города находятся остановки, он выяснить не успел, как, впрочем, и то, разъезжают ли таксисты в поисках клиентов в поздний час. Дерек успел пройти несколько кварталов, прежде чем набрел на парочку людей, скучивавшихся на углу. Выглядело<i> многообещающим</i>. </p><p>Они стояли возле указателя, который так сильно натерпелся от дрянной погоды и граффити, что написанное на нем было не разобрать, но Дерек самонадеянно решил, что это вполне мог быть знак автобусной остановки. </p><p>Высокая женщина, со светлыми кудрями и непривычно крепкими бедрами, одарила его пристальным взглядом. Подведенные глаза задержались на его голых плечах (он был в одной борцовке) и брови удивленно взлетели. Дама поспешно отвернулась, продолжая следить за ним исподтишка. Дерек, не привыкший к такому неприветливому поведению, предпочел не обращать на нее внимания. Похоже, здесь непросто поймать такси, а она, должно быть, сильно замерзла, стоя на ветру в одном коротеньком платьице. Неподалеку крутились два парня, враждебно зыркнувшие, стоило Дереку подойти поближе. На вид они были только из клуба: размалеванные, одетые в сетку и кожу. Хейл тактично отошел в сторону, позволяя промерзшим ребятам первыми поймать машину, раз уж он пришел последним.</p><p>Дерек устало пялился в никуда, опершись на столб указателя, когда звенящую тишину разбавили шаркающие шаги. Он незаметно повернул голову, надеясь безнаказанно поглядеть на разворачивающееся зрелище. Прохожий ступал с особой осторожностью, пытаясь идти прямо… Ключевое слово «пытаясь». Всего лишь очередной пьяный вусмерть пацан. Дерек как раз собирался отвернуться, когда шатающаяся фигура приблизилась. Взгляд непроизвольно залип на длинных ногах, обтянутых джинсами, поднялся на нелепую красную худи, не скрывающую несуразно широкие плечи, и закончил шествие на лице. </p><p>Щеки парнишки горели огнем то ли от выпитого алкоголя, то ли от прохладного ночного воздуха. Полуоткрытый, нереальный рот, с самой удивительной формой губ, из виденных им в жизни. Дерек обласкал взглядом приятные черты, наткнувшись на круглые, светло-вишневые глаза, сверкнувшие янтарными бликами в свете уличного фонаря. </p><p>Эти глазища и путающиеся конечности подкинули Дереку мысль об олене-полиморфе. Ну и бред. </p><p>— <i>У-у</i>, — парень, кряхтя и спотыкаясь, остановился в нескольких шагах от него, недоуменно глядя то на голые руки Дерека, то на его лицо. </p><p>Может он заблудился? </p><p>Дерек участливо нахмурился. </p><p>— Я могу вам помочь? </p><p>Парень странно крутанулся, будто разом растерявшись, и испуганно поглядел на тех троих неподалеку. </p><p>— <i>Нет!</i> То есть… Я не имею в виду, что это <i>плохо</i> или еще чего, но, м-м, нет. Нет, спасибо…</p><p>Парнишка потерял равновесие, смешно замахал руками и едва не пропахал носом асфальт. Дерек вовремя выступил вперед, подхватывая его под руки. Тяжелый запах алкоголя ударил в нос. Ага, в стельку. </p><p>— Да, ты не нуждаешься в помощи, — криво усмехнулся Хейл. </p><p>Бэмби выпрямился, показательно расправляя плечи:</p><p>— Так и есть. Я в порядке. </p><p>— Ты пьян. </p><p>— Это не значит, что я не в порядке, — туше. </p><p>— До тех пор, пока ты не за рулем, — парень одарил его странным взглядом. </p><p>— Я не за рулем. Очень-очень не за рулем. На самом деле папа бы разорвал меня на кусочки за такое. Натоль… Насоль… Настолько жутким способом, что я бы ни за что не собрался обратно. Что я несу? Я так нажрался.</p><p>Звуки минета в соседнем переулке так сильно резали уши, что Дерек упустил часть монолога. Они что, не могли потерпеть до дома? Он снова сосредоточился на парне. Тот, впрочем, не особо расстроился его заминке, продолжая что-то увлеченно бубнить, особо в собеседнике не нуждаясь. Хейл, сжалившись, поменялся с ним местами, чтобы тому было легче стоять, прислоняя его спиной к столбу. Бэмби устало растер покрасневшее лицо. </p><p>— Так выпил, так много выпил, — пробубнил парнишка. — Все это вина Бойда. Он точно… совершенно во всем виноват. А потом он послал меня домой, вот так просто! В таком состоянии. </p><p>Дерек усмехнулся в кулак. Парень, казалось, расценил это за согласие. </p><p>— Но все не так плохо. Знаешь, у меня сегодня День рождения. Двадцать один год. Праздновал начало новой жизни, в которой мне официально разрешено употреблять алкоголь. А Бойд работает в этом треклятом баре. Так что…</p><p>— Море бесплатных напитков? — заключил Дерек.</p><p>— Мой Бог, так много шотов. Очень <i>много-много-много</i> шотов, — поделился парень с безграничным благоговением в голосе.</p><p>Дерек улыбнулся:</p><p>— Ты трижды повторил «много». </p><p>— Чтобы ты понял, каким охуительным был мой вечер. </p><p>Повисло молчание, которое, как ни странно, не казалось неуютным. Дерек лишь сейчас заметил, что те трое во всю пялились на них. Поразмыслив, он задался вопросом, сможет ли парнишка без приключений добраться до дома.</p><p>— Где ты живешь? — не долго думая спросил Дерек.</p><p>Парень осоловело моргнул пару раз, прежде чем мультяшно округлить глаза и поспешно увильнуть в сторону. </p><p>— О, <i>нет</i>, это не то, о чем ты подумал. Мне просто нужна была минута для передышки. Прости меня, я не планировал здесь останавливаться… Вот дерьмо, я потратил твое время впустую. </p><p>Настала очередь Дерека удивляться:</p><p>— Я не против. </p><p>— Это… Спасибо, чувак. Но я в любом случае уже пришел в себя. Мне пора, — попрощался Бэмби, делая широкий шаг назад, прежде чем отвернуться.</p><p>Уходя, он несколько раз обернулся через плечо, спотыкаясь всякий раз, стоило им с Дереком встретиться глазами. </p><p>Дерек с сожалением поглядел ему вслед, жалея, что не узнал ни имени парня, ни его номер. Он всю жизнь лажал во флирте, особенно, когда ему кто-то серьезно нравился. Дерек умел выказывать симпатию и широко улыбаться, что многие находили привлекательным, но он никогда не выходил за рамки этого. Возможно то, что он не флиртовал с этим парнем, и к лучшему.  </p><p>Хейл прислонился к полюбившемуся столбу, в тишине размышляя об упущенных возможностях. </p><p>Через двадцать минут Дерек, наконец, решил покинуть остановку. Пришлось пройти всего три квартала, прежде чем ему удалось поймать такси. Те трое остались на месте.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дерек вернулся к тому месту через два дня, наплевав на невезение с такси. Ему показалось, что там стояли те же ребята, но он особо не приглядывался, так что не был уверен наверняка. К тому же в этот раз они встали значительно дальше.<p>Было абсурдно, однако Дерек ждал вовсе не такси, а… Парнишку. Конечно, такси тоже стояло в списке приоритетов, но далеко не на первом месте. Дерек старался выкинуть его из головы, правда-правда, и даже как мантру повторял себе не вспоминать тонкие пальцы и невозможный рот, чтобы не зацикливаться на том, какой этот парень был охуенный, даже уставший и бухой. Да только попытки оказались тщетными. Не верилось, что ему, взрослому мужику, мог настолько сильно запасть в душу первый встречный. Вчера он даже дошел до дома пешком, в надежде, что свежий воздух очистит гудящую голову. Но своеобразная прогулка длинною в час, только выбросила в кровь адреналин, который, в свою очередь решил, что стояк на пьяных почти-не-подростков вещь крайне уместная. Вспоминать то, каким образом собственная рука оказалась в джинсах, было делом позорным. Добро пожаловать обратно в пубертатный период, Дер! </p><p>Так что, вот он, снова очутившийся в этом месте. Собственная глупость казалось смешной — с чего бы Бэмби стал прогуливаться по этой улице? Мальчишка только в понедельник праздновал свой День рождения, вряд ли он сунется в бар на этой неделе. Так что шансы увидеть его снова неумолимо сводились к нулю. Ну и ладно. Дерек в основном дожидался такси. Если им с парнишкой удастся увидеться этим вечером, он поверит в существование гребанной фортуны. </p><p>К его удивлению, тот показался минут через пятнадцать. Было странным, что даже не зная его имени, Дерек думал исключительно о нем последние двое суток. По крайней мере, в его голове за парнем прочно закрепилось прозвище — Бэмби. В основном из-за волчьей сущности Хейла. </p><p>— Привет, — прошелестел мальчишка, размахивая руками, как мельница. На этот раз он обрядился в черную куртку, которая выгодно подчеркивала аппетитные части его тела. Он отчего-то не казался удивленным их встречей. — Так… Это твое постоянное место?   </p><p>По какой-то причине Бэмби раскраснелся, глаза в ужасе распахнулись, словно он ляпнул что-то непристойное, не подумав. Дерек же пытался понять, что случилось. Вопрос был странно сформулирован, но обидным не казался.</p><p>Хейл спокойно пожал плечами:</p><p>— Иногда. Ты опять из бара? </p><p>Парень кивнул, подпрыгивая на месте чаще необходимого:</p><p>— Да, навещал своего друга. Он подрабатывает там барменом. </p><p>— Бойд, — понятливо кивнул Дерек, немного сожалея о сказанном. Нормальные люди не запоминают такие мелочи при беседе с пьяными незнакомцами. </p><p>— Откуда ты это?.. — удивленно спросил парень, подтверждая мысли Хейла на этот счет.</p><p>Мужчина подобрался, отвечая как можно беспечнее:</p><p>— Ты упоминал его имя той ночью. Что-то насчет бесплатного алкоголя. Таких барменов надо брать на заметку, никогда не знаешь, когда пригодится халявное бухло.</p><p>Он получил робкий смех в ответ на свою откровенно хреновую отмазку. Мальчишка почесал макушку:</p><p>— Да, я был в неподобающем состоянии. Извини за ту ночь, я не хотел навязываться и все такое…</p><p>Дерек сухо усмехнулся:</p><p>— Твой зад, подпираемый столбом, доставил реальные неудобства. Не знаю, как мне удалось вытерпеть твое присутствие и осквернение общественной собственности.</p><p>— Стоило заранее предупредить, что мою пьяную речь можно классифицировать как оружие массового уничтожения. </p><p>— Ты о том, по поводу которого люди треплются, но которого на самом деле не существует?</p><p>— Я о том, одно только упоминание которого нагоняет на людей панику. </p><p>— Поверю только тогда, когда увижу.  </p><p>У Дерека потеплело в груди от той легкости, с которой они общались. Приятнее всего было при мысли, что он успешно, а главное ненавязчиво флиртует с кем-то, кто ему приятен. </p><p>Они смотрели друг на друга, глупо улыбаясь, пока чужой голос не ворвался в их своеобразную идиллию. Дерек глянул в сторону одного из тех одетых в сетку парней, говорящего с каким-то левым мужиком на пониженных тонах. Ничего интересного. Хейл повернулся к мальчишке, чтобы продолжить разговор, однако тот уперся помрачневшим взглядом в землю, стараясь не встречаться с ним глазами. Он растеряно потер шею, пожевал губу и наконец заговорил:</p><p>— Прости, я опять краду твое время. Мне, правда, уже пора идти, — выдал он прежде, чем шагнуть назад. </p><p>А Дерек все пытался понять, почему тот вот уже второй раз извиняется за их разговор. Разве он выглядел недовольным его обществом? Если только он сам не придумал себе, что выглядит дружелюбным, а не чопорным и раздраженным, каким Лора его все время видит, на что не раз жаловалась. </p><p>— Ты живешь поблизости? — просто чтобы поддержать беседу спросил Дерек.</p><p>Ближайшие несколько кварталов — не самое безопасное место в городе, а парень хоть и выглядел не сильно хилым, вряд ли смог бы постоять за себя, в отличии от Дерека, который находился на самой верхушке пищевой цепочки, когда речь заходила о хищниках.</p><p>— Где-то в десяти кварталах отсюда, — парнишка махнул куда-то вправо, смутно указывая направление. Расстояние нешуточное, как для прогулки в одиночку, мимо грабителей, наркоманов и прочего дерьма. </p><p>— Составить тебе компанию? — предложил Хейл без задних мыслей.</p><p>— Я… Что? <i>Мне?</i> Я что, выгляжу так, будто… Не пойми меня <i>неправильно</i>, в этом нет ничего, кхм, <i>плохого</i>. Но, да, в любом случае, спасибо за предложение, но<i> нет</i>.</p><p>Он продолжал отступать назад, размахивая руками, и это едва не кончилось неуклюжим падением, но парень сумел восстановить утерянное равновесие вовремя. К моменту, когда он распрямился, предательские пятна смущения уже расползлись по щекам. Дерек беспомощно улыбнулся, очарованный. </p><p>— Ты уверен? А выглядит так, словно компания тебе не помешает. </p><p>Один Бог знает, как этот парнишка обычно добирается до дома, если через раз спотыкается о воздух. </p><p>— Ничего мне не нужно, спасибо тебе большое! — затрещал парень, возмущенно открывая и закрывая рот. — И просто чтобы ты знал, у тебя плохо получается делать коммерческие предложения! Я просто… Пойду. </p><p>Он отвернулся и зашагал прочь на этот раз уверенной походкой. Дерек расстроено вздохнул. Очевидно, он обозлил его своим предложением, и Бэмби был не в восторге от того, что Дерек поставил под сомнение его способность постоять за себя. Он ни в коем случае не хотел своим вопросом принизить мужественность парня. Вот что случалось, когда Дерек пытался быть милым. И когда имел слабость к кому-то необычному, со странным чувством юмора и абсолютно чудесными глазами. </p><p>Дерек решил пробежаться до дома в надежде, что физическая нагрузка заберет с собой лишнюю энергию и способность о чем-то думать. Стоило ему немного отойти, как он услышал бормотание одного из парней: </p><p>— Какого хера он тут делает? </p><p>Другой голос ответил шепотом:</p><p>— Без понятия, но он откровенно проваливается в попытках подцепить того парня. </p><p>Даже незнакомые люди осуждали его социальные навыки. Черт. Дерек злобно зыркнул на них, проходя мимо, пусть в их словах и имелась доля правды.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Третья их встреча случается через неделю.<p>В этот раз это чистое совпадение, потому что Айзек и Эрика подкинули его на работу. Вернее, они высадили его неподалёку от рабочего места, задолбавшись слушать сбивчивые объяснения, куда свернуть.</p><p>— Мы не на той улице, — пожаловался Дерек. Зачем Айзек вообще предложил подкинуть его с их квартиры, если ведёт себя при этом, как гандон?<br/>
Лейхи только усмехнулся, глумливо помахивая ему с пассажирского.</p><p>Эрика выскочила с задних сидений, выставив на обозрение голые бёдра, не сразу поправив задравшуюся юбку, и погладила дующегося Дерека по щеке:<br/>
— У тебя ещё час свободен, можешь неспешно дойти за это время, а мы почти опоздали в кино.</p><p>Дерек шлёпнул себя ладонью по лицу:<br/>
— Мы ждали тебя двадцать минут, так что это только твоя вина!</p><p>— Конечно, — беспечно соглашается девушка, без намёка на раскаяние в лице. — Разве мой шикарный вид того не стоил?</p><p>Дерек угрюмо закатывает глаза:<br/>
— На тебе корсет, гольфы в сетку и сапоги на шпильке. Выглядишь, как леди вамп, собирающаяся посетить садо-мазо клуб.</p><p>Она весело смеётся, забираясь вперёд к Айзеку:<br/>
— Этого я и добивалась. Хорошей прогулки!</p><p>Он тоскливо глядит на отъезжающую от тротуара Мазду, задаваясь вопросом, с чего Эрика вырядилась так откровенно, если едет в кино с Айзеком, который приходился ей практически братом.</p><p>Грустно вздохнув, Дерек развернулся, решив прогуляться. Он приехал довольно рано, так что у него было время, чтобы проверить окрестности. На данный момент он стоял между костюмерным магазином и бесплатной столовой для нуждающихся. И то, и то — оказалось закрытым, что неудивительно, учитывая, что было уже девять вечера.</p><p>Дерек был голодным и уставшим; последняя лекция кончилась поздно, встреча с сокурсниками состоялась сразу после, чтобы обсудить групповой проект. В результате чего все пропустили обед. Интересно, есть ли здесь закусочные поблизости, чтобы поужинать перед началом работы. День сегодня был неполным, но работать на пустой желудок не хотелось.</p><p>— Эй, чувак, как дела?</p><p>Он вздрогнул, обернувшись, чтобы поглядеть на Бэмби позади себя, зябко сунувшего руки в карманы голубого пуховика. Дерек в своих думах пропустил момент его появления.</p><p>— Не называй меня чуваком, — рефлекторно ответил Хейл. Парень поднял брови в немом удивлении.</p><p>— Я не знаю, как тебя зовут.</p><p>— Дерек, — Хейл пообещал самому себе в прошлый раз, что при следующей встрече обязательно узнает, как на самом деле зовут незнакомца. Но определённо не ожидал, что всё будет настолько лёгким, поэтому постарался спокойно и даже капельку безразлично спросить:</p><p>— А тебя?</p><p>— Хах, я не ожидал Дерека, — пробубнил Бэмби себе под нос прежде, чем сверкнуть улыбкой. — Я Стайлз, — повисла пауза.</p><p>— Стайлз?</p><p>Бэмби, он же Стайлз, что звучало, кстати, ещё более нелепо, чем прозвище данное Дереком, замахал руками:</p><p>— Меня так называют, окей, потому что никто не в силах выговорить моё настоящее имя.</p><p>— Как ты можешь знать, если даже не даешь никому попробовать? — спрашивает Дерек с дразнящей улыбкой на лице. Ну, он надеялся, что улыбка вышла именно дразнящей, а не недовольной.</p><p>— Потому что даже я произношу его неправильно, — проворчал Стайлз. Дерек задался целью называть его исключительно так, чтобы поскорее отвыкнуть от уже привычного «Бэмби». Хейл не успел даже ответить, потому что желудок прорычал вперёд него. Стайлз ошарашенно глянул на мужчину:<br/>
— Это был ты?</p><p>Дерек, двадцати шести лет отроду, не красневший с того самого момента, как у него появилась потребность бриться, с тихим вздохом посетовал на потеплевшие щёки.</p><p>— Я пропустил обед и до сих пор не ужинал. Был занят групповым проектом, который довольно поздно кончился.</p><p>Стайлз пару секунд смотрел на него неотрывно, очевидно задумавшись, прежде чем почесать щёку и перевести взгляд в сторону:</p><p>— Эм, есть одна круглосуточная закусочная, мой друг работает там официантом и всегда подкидывает мне в дополнение к заказу чего-нибудь бесплатно. Кхм, и я угощаю, за все те разы, когда отнял у тебя время и всё такое.</p><p>Это свидание? Стайлз на самом деле приглашал его на <i>свидание</i>? Он сжал губы, скрывая ухмылку, чтобы не выглядеть слишком уж нетерпеливым и счастливым в связи с прозвучавшим предложением:<br/>
— Звучит неплохо.</p><p>Стайлз дёрнул ногой, улыбнувшись ему.</p><p>— Ладно, пойдём, — они не сделали и пяти шагов, когда Стайлз обернулся, обеспокоено нахмурившись.</p><p>— Только ужин, окей? Ничего больше.</p><p>Дерек не совсем понял, что тот имел в виду. Он испугался, что Дерек потребует секса на первом свидании? Или это не было свиданием? От последнего предположения что-то неприятно сжалось в груди. В конце концов, он скромно пожал плечами, не желая узнавать точную причину. Дерек определённо не собирался трахаться с человеком, о котором он ничего толком не знает, даже если это не будет свиданием… Ну, они всё равно проведут время вместе, и кто знает, возможно, Стайлз изменит своё решение и захочет продвинуться дальше.</p><p>Они лениво перекидывались фразами по пути к кафе, которое располагалось довольно близко. Стайлз оказался поклонником Мэтс, в отличие от Дерека, фанатеющего от Доджерс. Когда Стайлз узнал об этом, он показушно закатил глаза и отошёл от него подальше, якобы не в силах идти рядом с таким невежеством. Дерек дёрнул его назад за капюшон пуховика, ухмыляясь испуганному вскрику парня.</p><p>Они добирались до места минут двадцать, не меньше, но и те пролетели незаметно благодаря подначиваниям и стёбу.</p><p>Стайлз распахнул дверь «Rise 'n Dine», и та поддалась, колокольным звоном оповещая о появлении новых клиентов. Он энергично помахал парню, натирающему пол в глубине помещения. Тот был невысоким, с широкими плечами и внушительными бицепсами, обтянутыми короткими рукавами рубашки.</p><p>— Их куриный бургер просто божественен, нет, серьёзно, это единственный во вселенной куриный бургер, который я с удовольствием ем. У них неплохие супы дня. О, ещё есть восхитительный яблочный пирог, он с корицей, и подают его с мороженым. Оладьи, бекон и сосиски тоже довольно неплохи. Всё остальное есть придётся с риском для здоровья, — с хохотом предупреждает Стайлз, занимая столик рядом с окном. — То, что я перечислил — единственное, что повар, выходящий в ночную смену, знает, как готовить.</p><p>— Если Эллисон это услышит, она подвесит тебя за яйца снаружи, чтобы завлекал людей вместо вывески, — предупредил официант, с усмешкой опуская два стакана с водой на стол. Они со Стайлзом панибратски стукнулись кулаками. Последний ухмыльнулся, раскаявшись.</p><p>— Не кори меня за правду, Скотт.</p><p>Официант, он же Скотт, закатил глаза протягивая Дереку меню, но почему-то не давая второе Стайлзу. На поднятую бровь Хейла он пожал плечами и ответил лаконичным:<br/>
— В ночное время Стайлз заказывает яблочный пирог.</p><p>Стайлз перегнулся через стол, чтобы прошептать:<br/>
— Клянусь тебе, они добавляют в него наркоты, чтобы ты вернулся ещё раз.</p><p>Дерек улыбнулся на его шутку. Он поднял голову, поймав Скотта, прислонившегося к их столу, на разглядывании его, Хейла, со странной маниакальной усмешкой на губах.</p><p>— Так, кто твой друг, Стайлз? — делая акцент на слове «так». Стайлзу, кажется, вопрос показался неуместным.</p><p>— Это Дерек. Мы познакомились, когда я возвращался домой от Бойда, влившего в меня весь бар, в понедельник. Он спас меня от близкого знакомства с тротуаром и разбитой головы.</p><p>— Дорожный знак сделал большую часть работы той ночью, — продолжил Дерек историю, стараясь не смущаться.</p><p>Удивительно, но Стайлз по какой-то причине не подхватил его сарказм. Вместо этого он обратил умоляющий взгляд на Скотта. Они недолго поглядели друг на друга, мысленно пообщавшись, судя по щурящимся глазам Скотта и выписывающим круги бровям Стайлза. Кончилось всё тем, что Скотт сурово нахмурился, скрестив руки на груди.</p><p>— Ладно, ты уже решил, что закажешь? — спросил Скотт, выглядя немного растерянным. Дерек слабо кивнул:<br/>
— Куриный бургер и яблочный пирог. И, пожалуй, чашечку черного кофе.</p><p>— Сделай две чашки, — вмешался Стайлз.</p><p>Скотт кивнул, забирая меню, прежде чем скрыться за дверью, ведущей на кухню. Неуверенный в том, что только что произошло, Дерек оглядел помещение, решая разузнать обо всём чуть позже. В такое время дня бизнес явно замедлялся; в стопке отсутствовало всего два меню. Одно в руках держал парень в форме охранника, второе разглядывала молодая пара.</p><p>— Итак… Ты задействован в групповом проекте? — спросил Стайлз, непривычно высоким голосом. — Колледж?</p><p>Дерек кивнул:<br/>
— Колумбийский университет. Я знаю, что мало похож на студента, но я на последнем курсе Гражданского строительства*.</p><p>— Неожиданно, — признал Стайлз с лёгким замешательством.</p><p>Дерек прекрасно знал, какое впечатление производил в старой плотной футболке и изношенных джинсах, с телом, намекающим на тяжёлую физическую работу, нежели на учёбу на научном факультете. Было немного неприятно, что Стайлз мыслил так же, как и все остальные. Тон голоса сквозил равнодушием, когда Дерек продолжил:<br/>
— Думаю, для большинства со стороны выглядит так, словно во мне преобладают мускулы, нежели мозги. Мой возраст, больший чем у большинства студентов, тоже не играет мне на руку.</p><p>Стайлз вскинул руки, будто пытаясь остановить поток слов:<br/>
— Воу, воу! Во-первых, нет никаких возрастных ограничений для учёбы, окей? Во-вторых… Должно быть, это дохрена сложно, мужик. Ты работаешь, кхм, по ночам допоздна, а с утра у тебя занятия. Я едва справляюсь с собственными лекциями и работаю всего пару часов во второй половине дня, три раза в неделю.</p><p>Дерек неловко почесал подбородок, сожалея, что позволил себе вообще затронуть эту тему:<br/>
— Режим сна у меня в полной жопе и я обычно ложусь спать сразу после занятий. Большую часть времени я даже высыпаюсь. Сегодняшний день неприятное исключение.</p><p>— Понимаю, — с одобрением согласился Стайлз. — Так сколько же тебе лет?</p><p>— Двадцать шесть, — ответил Дерек, поднимая взгляд на Стайлза. — А ты двадцатиоднолетний, вероятно, до сих пор гонимый из баров.</p><p>— Всему виной моя детская мордашка. И с каких это пор двадцать шесть лет — слишком много для учёбы? На каком ты курсе?</p><p>— Четвёртом, официально признанным мной адом на земле. Что ты изучаешь?</p><p>— Первый курс информатики, планирую взять за второй основной предмет криминалистику.</p><p>Дерек наклонился вперёд, заинтригованный:<br/>
— Необычное сочетание.</p><p>Стайлз, немного подумав, спросил:<br/>
— Такое ли необычное на самом деле? Сейчас всё больше и больше возможностей выследить людей, использующих компьютеры. С другой стороны, эти же компьютеры являются основным оружием для совершения киберпреступлений, которые вредят многим людям. В наше время недостаточно быть просто хорошим знатоком в компьютерах или спецом в криминалистике, к каждому преступлению теперь требуется творческий подход с обеих сторон, чтобы разрешить проблему.</p><p>Чуть погодя Стайлз пускается в долгую дискуссию о виртуальных следах, которые люди оставляют за собой, штрафах выписываемых за киберпреступления, которые следует пересмотреть, внезапно по причинам, которые Дерек не смог впоследствии назвать, перескакивая на тревожный рост количества голубей в Нью-Йорке. Дерек узнал, что отец Стайлза — шериф в городе, из которого Стайлз перебрался, и что Стайлз был замешан в массе неприятностей, суя нос в места преступлений, которые разбирал отец, чаще всего в паре со своим соучастником, Скоттом. Образ маленького Стайлза, впихнутого шерифом в патрульную машину за загривок, чтобы отвезти проказника домой, вышел чересчур милым.</p><p>Дерек в свою очередь поделился, что жил со своей сестрой Лорой, но та собиралась выйти замуж в ближайшее время, так что он скоро съедет. Дальше последовала весёлая история о престарелом профессоре, который периодически засыпал прямо посреди лекции, записывая пометки на доске.</p><p>Разговор со Стайлзом тёк плавно, что было приятной неожиданностью. Они обменивались историями из разных периодов своей жизни, что, скорее всего, было не очень-то уместно для, в принципе, незнакомых друг другу людей. Истории сопровождались едкими комментариями и сарказмом.</p><p>Они ненадолго прервались, когда Скотт принёс их заказ, после лениво перекидываясь фразами в перерывах между пережевыванием пищи.</p><p>— Ты прав, — со знанием кивнул Дерек, откусывая от яблочного пирога. — Похоже, в него действительно добавляют героин.</p><p>Стайлз восторженно улыбнулся:<br/>
— Видишь?! Он прямо тает во рту! Тут замешан либо героин, либо чёрная магия на крови девственниц.</p><p>Дерек скорчил рожу:<br/>
— Хочу ли я знать, каким это образом кровь положительно влияет на вкус?</p><p>— Ах, ты ус-с-снал мою ис-с-стинную с-сущнос-сть. Я ес-сть вампир! — ужасно манерно объявил Стайлз, размахивая вилкой.</p><p>— Да, думается мне, вампиры не выглядят как практически несовершеннолетние мальчики с зависимостью от яблочных пирогов, — пропел Дерек, пытаясь подавить ухмылку.</p><p>Стайлз широко улыбнулся, качая головой:<br/>
— Чувак, не мысли так стереотипно! Я мог съесть кусок пирога сразу после того, как полакомился человеком. Да что ты знаешь о созданиях ночи?<br/>
Дерек, пытаясь не подавиться иронией, учитывая, что он оборотень, сделал укус побольше, максимально медленно жуя. Он шутя пригрозил Стайлзу вилкой, когда тот попытался стащить у него немного мороженого.</p><p>— Мужик, ты так медленно ешь, что всё мороженое растаяло. Пустая трата сладкого, — пояснил Стайлз, кивая самому себе.</p><p>Дерек поглядел на него невпечатлённым взглядом, подтаскивая тарелку поближе к себе:<br/>
— То, что ты слопал свою порцию, не означает, что ты должен слопать и мою тоже.</p><p>Стайлз стянул с головы воображаемую шляпу, шутливо распинаясь:<br/>
— Человек, отстаивающий свой пирог с мороженым. Уважаю.</p><p>Тем временем Скотт, застывший у прилавка, глядел на них цепким взглядом, ни на секунду не отвлекаясь. Такое пристальное внимание было сложно не заметить, но Дереку было слишком хорошо, чтобы напрягаться.</p><p>Остаток часа они спорили, перекидываясь остротами и меряясь сарказмом. Дерек почти физически ощущал, как растёт его заинтересованность и симпатия к Стайлзу. Он хотел узнать о нём как можно больше и заранее печалился от мысли о скором расставании.</p><p>Дерек так вляпался, так <i>пиздецки</i> вляпался.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В ту их встречу в «Rise 'n Dine» они обменялись телефонами. Дерек ещё несколько дней крайне гордился тем фактом, что ему удалось заполучить номер Стайлза, пусть это и произошло лишь потому, что Дерек обещал послать ему контакты девчонки с последнего курса программирования, или чем она там занималась. Стайлзу нужно было с кем-то посоветоваться о том, как вести себя с одним из лекторов, который его невзлюбил, а Джессика была негласным специалистом, если дело касалось подлизывания к профессорам. А ещё, технически, Джессика была подругой Айзека и к Дереку никакого отношения не имела, но Стайлзу об этом знать не обязательно.<p>Их переписка всё набирала обороты. Дерек как раз писал об Эрике, которая едва не ввязалась в драку, когда кто-то назвал её тупой блондинкой, которая придумала себе, будто красивая фигура положит весь мир к её ногам.</p><p>— У меня идеальный средний балл, ты, гондон. У меня идеальное <i>всё</i>! — с этой фразы и начался их сегодняшний странный разговор.</p><p><b>От кого: Стайлз (22:11)</b><br/>
Кажется, я встречал Эрику раньше. Поддерживаю её заявление.</p><p><b>От кого: Стайлз (22:11)</b><br/>
Пусть она и выглядела пугающе.</p><p>Дерек хмуро уставился на экран телефона. Конечно, у Эрики были соблазнительные изгибы во всех нужных местах, но Дерек не для того писал ему об этой истории. Просто она действительно забавно выглядела, когда пыталась держать себя в руках и не кидаться на людей. Он совершенно точно не ждал того, что Стайлз будет её восхвалять. У неё далеко не всё было идеальным, <i>окей</i>?</p><p><b>Кому: Стайлз (22:12)</b><br/>
Уверен? Я не приводил её с собой в закусочную.</p><p><b>От кого: Стайлз (22:12)</b><br/>
Оу… я видел вас у входа. Она обняла тебя и села в спортивную машину.</p><p><b>От кого: Стайлз (22:12)</b><br/>
Кажется, это было, когда мы в первый раз ужинали с тобой там.</p><p><b>От кого: Стайлз (22:13)</b><br/>
Я просто шёл из бара. Я тебя не сталкерил!</p><p>Дерек усмехнулся, немного успокаиваясь.</p><p><b>Кому: Стайлз (22:14)</b><br/>
Я этого и не говорил.</p><p><b>Кому: Стайлз (22:14)</b><br/>
Да, это была она.</p><p><b>От кого: Стайлз (22:14)</b><br/>
Выглядело так, будто вы близкие друзья.</p><p><b>Кому: Стайлз (22:15)</b><br/>
Знакомы с ней уже четыре года.<br/>
Она познакомила меня с нужными людьми, когда я искал работу.</p><p><b>От кого: Стайлз (22:18)</b><br/>
Очень мило с её стороны.</p><p><b>Кому: Стайлз (22:18)</b><br/>
Да, было очень сложно найти что-то подходящее, когда я только освоился здесь.<br/>
Мы слишком часто переезжали раньше, так что сложно было получить хорошие рекомендации.</p><p>Дерек довольно долго не получал ответа, что изрядно подпортило ему нервы. Конечно, Стайлза не должна была волновать неспособность Дерека найти себе работу, раз уж его не отпугнула угрюмость парня, его криминальный вид и общая неловкость при общении с родом человеческим.</p><p><b>От кого: Стайлз (22:22)</b><br/>
Не могу представить себе, каково это было.</p><p><b>Кому: Стайлз (22:22)</b><br/>
Одиноко, пожалуй. Мне гораздо сильнее нравится Нью-Йорк.</p><p> <b>От кого: Стайлз (22:23)</b><br/>
Тебе тоже нравится НЙ!<br/>
Если бы не ты, мне было бы некого высмеивать за их абсурдную любовь к Доджерс: Р</p><p>Если бы Лора когда-нибудь увидела эти сообщения, она бы просто потеряла дар речи от шока. Дерек ещё никогда и ни с кем не был таким. Но парень зацепил что-то в нём, пробудил желание открыться, чтобы тот узнал его так же хорошо, как самому Дереку хотелось узнать Стайлза. И сила этого желания не переставала удивлять.</p><p><b>Кому: Стайлз (22:24)</b><br/>
Я уже почти слышу звук твоих девчачьих рыданий, когда Мэтс потерпят поражение.</p><p>Он уставился на экран в ожидании ответа. Да, Дерек превращался в двенадцатилетку, которая переписывалась с мальчиком, который ей очень нравился. Во всяком случае, ощущалось всё именно так.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После того, как он истоптал пол в гостиной от беспокойства (Лора даже пожаловалась, что с ним невозможно жить под одной крышей из-за его слонового топота), Дерек всё-таки набрался смелости во время очередной из их переписок упомянуть, что у него снова намечалось собрание по поводу проекта, так что он, скорее всего, забежит поужинать в кафешку Скотта перед тем, как отправится в ночную смену. Стайлз на этот кусок вполне себе важной информации никак не отреагировал, что в конечном итоге снова привело к приступу беспокойства. Как оказалась, опасался он всё же впустую, потому что Дерек заприметил его сидящим за тем же столиком, как только вошёл. Он собрал все свои силы в кулак, лишь бы не светиться, как начищенный пятак.<p>С того памятного вечера, ужин в закусочной стал своеобразной традицией каждую среду. Даже после того, как групповой проект Дерека закончился, он стабильно появлялся в кафе в среду вечером, а Стайлз всегда уже находился там.</p><p>Они говорили обо всём на свете, как правило, начиная беседу с того, как прошёл день, после переходя к более интересным темам. Дерек был безумно счастлив возможности просто беседовать со Стайлзом, слушать о достижениях в области судебной медицины, о которых тот вычитал в свежей газете. Стайлз, в свою очередь, казался заинтересованным в мыслях Дерека о технике, которая помогает природе, а не разрушает её. Было удивительным, как легко проходила их беседа, как ловко они подшучивали друг над другом, даже несмотря на то, какое антисоциальное существо представлял собой Дерек и каким неловким периодически бывал Стайлз.</p><p>Ещё более удивительным был разве что масштаб и скорость, с которыми Дерек открывался парню. Он рассказывал ему о себе больше, чем, казалось, сам знал. Даже Лора неустанно жаловалась на то, какой он закрытый в себе. И вот он сидит, и раскрывает Стайлзу всю свою подноготную.</p><p>— Шутишь?! Ты тоже из Бейкон Хиллс?! — Стайлз уставился на Дерека во все глаза. — Не помню, чтобы я там тебя видел.</p><p>Дерек помешал свой кофе чуть более энергично, чем-то требовалось:<br/>
— Я уехал в шестнадцать. Ты тогда ещё был ребёнком.</p><p>Конечно, Стайлз не был дураком, так что в следующую секунду он резко выдохнул через зубы:<br/>
— Дерек. Дерек и Лора. Ты Дерек Хейл.</p><p>Все, наверное, слышали о Хейлах, когда их дом сгорел дотла вместе с большей частью его семьи. Кейт Арджент, позже опознанная в качестве поджигателя, тоже умерла в том пожаре, застряв, словно в ловушке, в одной из комнат вместе с Питером. Скорее даже, застряв, словно в ловушке, <i>благодаря</i> Питеру.</p><p>Дерек обвил пальцами металлическую ложку в попытке скрыть неожиданную волну горя, подкатившую к горлу.</p><p>— Я удивлён, что ты помнишь наши имена, — промямлил он, тщательно следя за голосом. Должно быть, он потерпел в этом неудачу, потому что лицо Стайлза выражало глубочайшее раскаяние своими словами.</p><p>— Да… Мой отец, он Шериф Стилински. Сейчас, во всяком случае. В то время он был только помощником.</p><p>Объяснять дальше не имело смысла, потому что Дерек вспомнил отца Стайлза, и как тот приобнял его, вытаскивая из горящего дома. Как направлял, пока их не заприметила Лора, сидящая на земле, тут же повисая на шее брата в отчаянном порыве.<br/>
Дерек качнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания, и сделал глоток обжигающе горячего кофе, чтобы смыть вкус пепла с языка.</p><p>— Вы уехали сразу после, — продолжил Стайлз. Это был не вопрос, просто утверждение. Он предоставлял Дереку выбор: сменить тему или продолжить говорить о произошедшей трагедии.</p><p>Дерек кивнул:<br/>
— Лора взяла опеку надо мной и мы долгое время путешествовали, нигде надолго не задерживаясь. Мы не чувствовали себя в безопасности.</p><p>Стайлз протянул руку и положил её на нервно отбивающие дробь пальцы Хейла:<br/>
— Эй, нам не обязательно об этом говорить.</p><p>Дерек почему-то задумался насчёт этого. Обычно он бы и рта не раскрыл о своём прошлом, но ему в самом деле хотелось поделиться со Стайлзом тем, каким трудным было для него то время, как одиноко и разбито он себя чувствовал. Но это было не то место и не то время. Не тогда, когда на заднем плане то и дело слышался смех и лязг столовых приборов. Да и не мог он начать делиться таким, не рассказав при этом всю предысторию.</p><p>— Я помню Кейт. Она была спасателем у нас в школе, — зачем-то продолжил Дерек, удивляя самого себя. Стайлз только нахмурился:<br/>
— Я не знал этого.</p><p>— Она подходила ко мне пару раз, флиртовала немного, но Лора застукала нас на вторую такую встречу. Она предупредила Кейт, чтобы та держалась от меня подальше. Сказала, что я слишком молод для неё, пообещала доложить за связь с несовершеннолетним. Я всегда задавался вопросом, была ли в этом моя вина, сделал ли я что-то не так.</p><p>Что-то, что смогло скомпрометировать его семью в качестве оборотней. Не то чтобы они знали о том, что она была Арджент в то время.</p><p>Стайлз сжал его пальцы чуть крепче:<br/>
— Нет, нет, не смей так думать, Дерек. Кейт была психопаткой, я уверен, это никак не было связано с тобой. Кто знает, почему она сделала то, что сделала.</p><p>О, им была известна причина. Потому что она была охотником, а они оборотнями. Но почему Хейлы? Они никогда никого не трогали, никогда не причиняли вреда людям.</p><p>— Я знаю, просто… просто такие мысли залетают мне в голову иногда, — признался Дерек, глядя на их сцепленные руки, лишь бы не смотреть Стайлзу в глаза. Он устал. Ему так сильно хотелось перевернуть ладонь, чтобы они держались за руки по-настоящему, но тогда это был бы далеко не жест поддержки. Он так и не узнал, хотел ли Стайлз большего.</p><p>— Я понимаю, каково это. Так что, думаю, с моей стороны было бы лицемерным говорить тебе просто не думать об этом. Но как-то слишком много вины для одного человека, понимаешь? В конечном счёте, это сведёт тебя с ума, если ты не сбросишь со своих плеч хотя бы малую её часть. Во всяком случае, так говорил мой терапевт.</p><p>Дерек тут же вскинул взгляд, немного склонив голову. Стайлз только пожал плечами, не отводя собственных глаз:<br/>
— После того, как мама умерла, мне пришлось посещать психотерапевта из-за панических атак. Всё время казалось, что и папа тоже умрёт, а мама заболела, потому что я был трудным ребёнком, с которым ей не всегда удавалось справиться.</p><p>К чёрту всё. Дерек, набравшись мужества, переплёл их пальцы. Он несильно сжал чужую руку, получив в благодарность полную горечи, но всё же улыбку. Стайлз был таким смелым, сумев признаться в своих страхах, не смущаясь и не тушуясь, позволив увидеть свою уязвимость. В то время как сам Дерек, даже в лучшие дни, едва мог находиться в комнате с посторонним человеком, если речь заходила о прошлом. Этот обличающий душу разговор оставил после себя непривычное чувство лёгкости в груди. Казалось, даже кожа отчистилась от той грязи, которую он постоянно на себе ощущал.</p><p>Звон тарелок заставил обоих подпрыгнуть, отпрянуть и судорожно расцепить руки. Срань господня, они действительно держались за руки. Дерек почувствовал, как шею обдало жаром. Хотелось верить, что это осталось незамеченным, в отличие от пунцового лица Стайлза.</p><p>— Ваша еда, — бодро пропел Скотт, с грохотом опуская тарелку перед Дереком, не отрывая при этом от него глаз.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Скотт явно был самым говнючим официантом из когда-либо существовавших, и по непонятным причинам, казалось, точил зуб на Хейла.</p><p>— Спасибо, <i>бро</i>, — с явным намёком отозвался Стайлз, строя Скотту непонятную рожу. Что именно он ему пытался этим сказать, так и осталось непонятым, но парень всё-таки нехотя отвалил, бросив на прощанье подозрительный взгляд.</p><p>— Скотт решил, что я жажду спереть столовые приборы, или я чего-то не понимаю? — Дерек решил задать интересующий вопрос, поняв, что тоскливая, но такая откровенная атмосфера между ними испарилась. Впрочем, после таких глубоких тем оно и к лучшему.</p><p>Стайлз поспешно проглотил огромный кусок пирога, который он ранее едва уместил во рту, и едва не подавившись, решил запить его водой.</p><p>— Нет! Нет, я уверен, что, ну, он не поэтому беспокоится. Кто знает, что происходит там в его Эллисон-централизованной голове, верно?</p><p>Хейл нахмурился, оставив вопрос повисшим в воздухе. У него имелись определённые подозрения, что Скотт не одобрял их со Стайлзом дружбу. Может, именно под его влиянием у Стайлза так часто скакало настроение от тёплого и радостного, при их встрече, до отчуждённого и совершенно холодного, стоило Дереку начать флиртовать. Хотя не стоило отрицать вероятность, что дело было всё же в тех жалких потугах заигрываний.</p><p>Стайлз начал говорить о своей работе в Ридинг Граундс, очевидно пытаясь сменить направление разговора.</p><p>— Эй, мы, кстати, снова избрали победителя в звании наидерьмовейшего клиента недели. Ты будешь в восторге, — парень принялся рассказывать о том самом несчастном, который, как выяснилось, не потрудился хотя бы на секунду оторваться от телефонного разговора, когда заказывал себе кофе, после с пеной у рта доказывая, что ему сделали совсем не то, хотя и Стайлз, и бариста услышали одно и то же.</p><p>— А потом этот мудак пролил то самое кофе на свою только что купленную книгу, потому что размахивал руками, как мельница, и решил, что ему теперь обязаны вернуть деньги за обе вещи! — возмущался Стайлз, выписывая вилкой восьмёрки в воздухе.</p><p>— Вам следует отказать ему в обслуживании, если он покажется ещё раз, — посмеиваясь, посоветовал Дерек, качая головой.</p><p>— Ага, как же. Он ещё и отказывался уходить, сказал, что хочет видеть менеджера, рабочий день которого, к слову, уже давно закончился, — Стайлз очаровательно нахмурился. — Если бы моя работа не была всего в десяти шагах от этого места, я бы безбожно опоздал на встречу с тобой.</p><p>— Мне всё было интересно, как вам всем удалось найти работу так близко друг к другу?</p><p>— Хотелось бы мне сказать, что мы достигли этого нашим упорством и настойчивостью, но это было бы ложью. Многие студенты живут в этом районе, так что тут дохрена мест, куда можно податься на неполный рабочий день.</p><p>— В таком случае чудо, что мы с тобой вообще встретились, — случайно озвучил пришедшую в голову мысль Дерек.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду?</p><p>— Я здесь обычно не работаю, — объяснил Хейл, задетый мыслью о том, что мог профукать встречу со Стайлзом, если бы отказался от работы на этой стройке. Бемби прикусил губу, наблюдая за ним со странной осторожностью в глазах.</p><p>— Оу. Так где же ты раньше работал?</p><p>— Я работал по всему Нью-Йорку, если честно. Хотя работа в этом районе мне досталась в первый раз. Обычно я предпочитаю что-то более высококлассное. Ну и желательно здания, нежели на улице.<br/>
Стайлз резко захлопнул рот. Он поглядел на Дерека пару мгновений, прежде чем выдать:<br/>
— Да, эт-то… это приятно слышать.</p><p>Дерек, конечно, так и не понял, что такого приятного было в его словах о том, что он, как правило, занимался строительством зданий, а не дорог, но быть может, Стайлз считал, что здание строить безопаснее. Следовало признать, что работы на оживлённых улицах, в основном проходили поздней ночью, чтобы сократить возможные неудобства людям, так что организму приходилось подстраиваться под нездоровый график.</p><p>— Ну, тут есть и свои сложности, — пожал плечами Хейл. — Бывает, что люди, живущие поблизости, жалуются. Сегодня, например, масло растеклось повсюду, и мне пришлось почти полностью раздеться, что было довольно неловко делать прямо посреди улицы.</p><p>Он как раз собирался объяснить, из чего сделано дорожное масло, но подпрыгнул от скрежета вилки Стайлза о тарелку и, ко всему прочему, опрокинул от неожиданности стакан воды.</p><p>Стайлз весь пошёл красными пятнами от смущения, бормоча извинения себе под нос, изо всех сил пытаясь остановить бегущую с края стола воду.</p><p>— Чёрт, мне так жаль, позволь мне…</p><p>Они к этому моменту уже почти прикончили заказанную еду, в основном, потому что сегодня обошлись одним только пирогом. Повисло неловкое молчание, после чего Стайлз снова принялся вымаливать прощение, промокая стол всеми найденными салфетками. Прежде чем Дерек успел прервать его затяжной момент самобичевания, Стайлз извинился ещё раз и оплатил их счёт; Дерек не успел даже полезть за бумажником. Они расстались в тот вечер со странно повисшей над ними напряжённостью.</p><p>Дерек весь остаток дня, проведённый за работой, вновь и вновь проигрывал их разговор у себя в голове, пытаясь вычислить, что именно пошло не так. Быть может, Стайлз действительно так сильно смутился от собственной неуклюжести. Или его отпугнули откровенно хромающие навыки Дерека вести непринуждённый разговор.</p><p>По дороге домой в ту ночь Дерек по старой традиции прошёл мимо стоянки такси, решив прогуляться. Один из уже знакомых парней сказал ему идти куда подальше, что было странным. Не то чтобы это место было забито тем чуваком, оно было вполне себе общественным, так какого чёрта? Он, конечно, наслышался немало историй о жителях Нью-Йорка и их беспощадных схватках за шанс поймать свободную машину, но это же было просто смешно. Он усмехнулся, вперившись взглядом в почти кинувшегося на него парня, удовлетворённо выдыхая, когда тот отпрыгнул в страхе, из-за старого как мир инстинкта выживания.</p><p>Удовлетворение, конечно, было необоснованным, но поставило точку в той странной ночи.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Помимо привычных встреч в среду, они начали захаживать к Бойду в те редкие ночи, когда оба были свободными, а Дерек уже заканчивал ночную смену. Сегодня Дерек, когда они переписывались, предложил пропустить по стаканчику после работы. Они живо беседовали с Бойдом, пока он разливал их напитки, когда Стайлз вдруг ахнул, схватив его за край кофты.<p>― О мой бог, Дерек, это кровь! Ты ранен? Кто сотворил это с тобой? ― требовательно выпытывал Стайлз, срывающимся на писк от паники голосом.</p><p>Его беспокойство грело сердце, но, откровенно говоря, реакция показалась странной. Небритое и, чего уж скрывать, грозное лицо Дерека редко в ком вызывало симпатию; люди чаще делали вывод, что это он делал больно, а не <i>ему</i>. Вывод не сказать чтобы был неверным. Будучи оборотнем, он редко серьёзно ранился, чего Стайлз, естественно, знать не мог.</p><p>― Это не моя кровь, ― успокоил он его, накрывая чужую руку своей. ― Один из парней, ну, поранился. Я просто помог ему подняться с земли и немного крови, должно быть, попало на меня.</p><p>Правду о том, как он порезал руку и обтёр её о свою кофту, просунув ту под жилет безопасности, чтобы никто не успел увидеть кровь на мгновенно зажившей руке, он рассказать, конечно же, не мог.</p><p>Отговорка вышла хиленькой, так что не удивительно, что Стайлз не выглядел убеждённым. Он пробежался цепким взглядом по Дереку и, не выявив никаких травм, решил замять тему.</p><p>Стайлз нервно взъерошил волосы, со вздохом отпивая своё пиво.</p><p> ― Чувак, твоя работа... кажется довольно опасной, знаешь ли.</p><p>― Все не так уж и плохо, ― заверил его Дерек, не зная, как ещё объяснить несведущему человеку, что в строительных работах нет ничего страшного, а учитывая все принимаемые меры безопасности, ну и то, что он оборотень, так и подавно. Он решил переключиться на историю, как именно всё произошло, делая вид, что рассказывает о неком своём напарнике, а не о себе. ― Так вот Джон, он как раз обговаривал правила проникновения с клиентом, и всё случилось, когда он наклонился, чтобы... ― Стайлз выплюнул всю набранную в рот жидкость прямо на барную стойку, к которой тут же поспешил Бойд, чтобы протереть беспорядок. </p><p>Стайлз будто и не заметил недовольство бармена, тараторя и размахивая руками:</p><p>― Ого, да, <i>вау</i>, мне не нужны подробности. Ничего себе, да, я кажется забыл, эм, выключить газ. Да! Точно забыл. Совершенно.</p><p>Без дальнейших объяснений он практически спрыгнул со стула и унёсся к двери, будто за ним гналась волчья стая. </p><p>Немного ошеломлённый он решил заплатить за свой напиток и уйти, но Бойд, одарив его странным взглядом, сказал, что Стайлз уже записал всё на свой счёт.</p><p>Дерек так и не сумел понять, что именно в его, казалось бы, приличной работе, так сильно обеспокоило парня.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><b>От кого: Стайлз (14:20)</b><br/>Это не лекция, а какая-то чёрная дыра.<p><b>От кого: Стайлз (14:20)</b><br/>
Мне кажется, что препод пытается отсеять слабых и немощных своими монотонными монологами. </p><p><b>От кого: Стайлз (14:20)</b><br/>
Я выживу! </p><p><b>От кого: Стайлз (14:21) </b><br/>
Где ты? Как прикажешь мне терпеть это без развлечений? </p><p><b>От кого: Стайлз (14:24) </b><br/>
Кх, лучше бы я вместо этого слушал музыку </p><p><b>От кого: Стайлз (14:25) </b><br/>
Чем больше я здесь тем больше я хочу <b>(╯ ° □ °) ╯( ┻━┻</b></p><p><b>Кому: Стайлз (14:25)</b><br/>
Что это за нахрен? </p><p><b>От кого: Стайлз (14:26)</b><br/>
Ты вернулся! Это я переворачивающий стол. Ты что никогда раньше не видел эмоджис? </p><p><b>Кому: Стайлз (14:26)</b><br/>
Лучше бы слушал лектора. </p><p><b>От кого: Стайлз (14:27)</b><br/>
Полагаю, это значит нет </p><p><b>От кого: Стайлз (14:28)</b><br/>
Препод высасывает из меня всю тягу к жизни. Ну плз, развлеки меня! </p><p><b>Кому: Стайлз (14:30) </b><br/>
Я покупаю ботинки со стальным носком. </p><p><b>От кого: Стайлз (14:30)</b><br/>
: О но зачем? </p><p><b>Кому: Стайлз (14:31) </b><br/>
Для защиты конечно, для чего же еще. Мои старые уже распадаются. </p><p><b>От кого: Стайлз (14:31)</b><br/>
Полагаю они могут помочь хорошенько отмудохать кого-нибудь по яйцам.  Умное решение. </p><p><b>Кому: Стайлз (14:32) </b><br/>
Удивлен что разговор зашел сюда</p><p><b>От кого: Стайлз (14:33)</b><br/>
Куда ж еще</p><p><b>Кому: Стайлз (14:33) </b><br/>
Здраво </p><p><b>Кому: Стайлз (14:34) </b><br/>
Ненавижу покупки. Предпочел бы посидеть на лекции. </p><p><b>От кого: Стайлз (14:35) </b><br/>
Да что с тобой не так омг</p><p><b>Кому: Стайлз (14:36)</b><br/>
<b>╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭</b></p><p><b>От кого: Стайлз (14:36)</b><br/>
ОМГ</p><p><b>От кого: Стайлз (14:36) </b><br/>
ЛОЛ</p><p><b>От кого: Стайлз (14:37) </b><br/>
Я УМИРРРРАААААЮЮЮЮЮ</p><p><b>От кого: Стайлз (14:38) </b><br/>
Не могу перестать СМЕЯТЬСЯ, похоже вышибут с лекции </p><p>Дерек улыбнулся на эти сообщения, обрадовавшись, что нашёл эти странные штуки с непонятным названием в интернете.</p><p>― Эм, <i>сэр</i>, могу ли я помочь Вам с этим? </p><p>Хейл осознал, что последние пять минут стоял с парой ботинок в руках, рядом с продавщицей, помогающей ему в выборе, и тупо пялился в пустоту. </p><p>Блять. Что ж, вышло неловко.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>― Хей, мой бог, мне так жаль, что я опоздал. На уборку в этот раз ушло гораздо больше времени. Ты долго ждал? ― спросил Стайлз, хлопнув дверью за собой. Вместо того, чтобы как обычно встретиться в закусочной, Дерек предложил увидеться за пределами рабочего места Стайлза, чтобы дойти до кафе вместе.<p>― Не-а. Только пришёл, ― Дерек, конечно, солгал, беззаботно пожав плечами. Он не хотел выглядеть в глазах Стайлза отчаянным, пришедшим на двадцать минут раньше положенного времени.</p><p>Стайлз покосился на него, стоило им сдвинуться с места. </p><p>― Почти уверен, что ты врёшь. Твоё покерное лицо не такое уж и покерное.</p><p>Дерек почувствовал, как уголки губ дрогнули улыбкой:</p><p>― Думаю, ты не совсем понимаешь, как работает покер. </p><p>― Я просто пользовался своими богатыми знаниями английского языка, подтверждёнными лицензией. Все претензии к Шекспиру, ― хмыкнул Стайлз, отмахнувшись рукой.</p><p>― Не знаю, при чём тут он, но ты, похоже, злоупотребляешь своей сомнительной лицензией.</p><p>Стайлз схватился за грудь, прохрипев:</p><p>― Твои слова ранили меня в самое сердце. </p><p>Дерек, конечно, знал, что он притворяется, но всё равно схватил его за руку, чтобы тот не упал, играя обморочное состояние. Ощущение напряжённых мышц под пальцами послало дрожь вдоль позвоночника, прежде чем он взял себя в руки. </p><p>― Прекрати петлять, как пьяная кошка, пока взаправду не споткнулся о собственные ноги.</p><p>Удивительно, но Стайлз никак не сострил в ответ. Вместо этого он оглядел Хейла обеспокоенными глазами. Реакция противоположная той, какую Дерек надеялся вызвать, натягивая обтягивающую футболку и узкие джинсы.</p><p>― Чувак, ты дрожишь. Ты же в курсе, что на носу зима. Зачем было так легко одеваться?</p><p>Дерек попытался приглушить дрожь в теле, чтобы унять Стайлза.</p><p>― Оу. Ну работа, как правило, согревает.</p><p>Не мог же он сказать, что промозглый осенний ветер был для него скорее жарким. </p><p>― Точно-точно, ― Стайлз неловко потёр затылок. ― Ну ты дрожишь, так что, полагаю, в этот раз не сработало.</p><p>Дерек не мог признать вслух, что всё дело в его прикосновениях и заботе. Почему было так много вещей, которые он не мог озвучить Стайлзу? Только глупо глядел, как тот стягивает с себя синюю толстовку, протягивая Хейлу. </p><p>Он, конечно, попытался протестовать, отмахнувшись от неё.</p><p>― Нет, я в полном порядке, про...</p><p>Стайлз закатил глаза:</p><p>― Не будь идиотом. Просто надень её. На мне даже сейчас в два раза больше одежды, чем на тебе. </p><p>Дерек так и стоял с кофтой в руках. Она была хлопковая, мягкая и толстая, с шерстяной подкладкой и, очевидно, качественная. </p><p>На Стайлзе осталась футболка, да накинутая поверх клетчатая рубашка. Даже под ними холод бы не обошёл его стороной. Проблема заключалась в том, что Дерек не мог придумать правдоподобную причину, по которой сумел бы отклонить предложение, плюс какая-то глупая его часть была в тихом восторге. Та мизерная часть требовала, чтобы он надел предлагаемое, пропахшее запахом Стайлза, чтобы носил её как знак его внимания, чтобы все вокруг знали, что Стайлз отдал её добровольно. </p><p>Под выжидающим взглядом Дерек принял вещь, млея от сохранившегося тепла. Они были примерно одного роста и, как ни странно, тот не отставал от него в ширине плеч, так что села она довольно неплохо. Разница была лишь в мышечной массе. И если на Стайлзе толстовка казалась довольно свободной, то ему была почти впритык, и он решил её не застёгивать, скромно сунув руки в карманы. </p><p>― Я почти слышу, как рукава молят о помощи, ― Стайлз оторопело уставился на обтянутые тканью бицепсы, которые так натянули ткань, что та едва не трещала по швам.</p><p>Хейл почувствовал, как к щекам прилила краска:</p><p>― Прости, я могу её снять.</p><p>Стайлз покачал головой, дёргая его за локоть, чтобы возобновить путь:</p><p>― Нет-нет. Оставь. Не думаю, что на мне она когда-нибудь смотрелась так же хорошо. </p><p>Слова должны были прозвучать с ноткой зависти, но в голосе звенело удивление. Дерек почувствовал глупое удовольствие от мысли, что Стайлз восхищался тем, как он выглядел. </p><p>Прогулка как обычно была наполнена дебатами и колкими высказываниями. Они так близко шли друг к другу, что периодически сталкивались плечами. Стайлз всё кидал на него взгляды исподтишка, словно дивясь тому, как он сумел залезть в эту узкую кофту. Ну, или снова оценивая его руки. Надеяться ведь никто не запрещал. </p><p>Дерек же старался воздержаться от обнюхивания ткани, испытывая блаженство даже от отголосков запаха Стайлза в виде сожжённых проводов и книг, смешавшегося с его собственным. </p><p>Впрочем, продолжалось это недолго. Стоило им подойти к закусочной, как Скотт уже маячил на входе, вовсю пялясь. Только колокольчик звякнул над дверью, как тот утащил Стайлза в сторону. Скотт этого, конечно, не знал, но расстояние было бессмысленным с его то слухом. Дерек не испытывая и толики стыда подслушивая:</p><p>― Чувак, эта куртка стоила тебе <i>триста баксов</i>! Ты ныл, как сучка, из-за цены, а потом часами прижимал её к лицу, ― возмущался он шёпотом.</p><p>Дерек сделал вид, что не обращает внимание на спор у кассы, усаживаясь в кресло подле окна. Он не знал, чувствовал ли себя больше виноватым или же счастливым. С одной стороны, куртка была явно дорогой, а Стайлз зачем-то вот так просто отдал её без раздумий. С другой, рукава безбожно растянулись, что их вряд ли уже можно было спасти. Он даже побаивался снимать её, чтобы проверить. </p><p>Стайлз ответил, размахивая руками:</p><p>― Боже мой, ты можешь перестать быть таким уродом по поводу всей ситуации? Ему просто стало холодно, ясно?</p><p>Скотт зашипел в ответ:</p><p>― Его выбор ходить полуголым. Он говорил, что ему холодно?</p><p>― Может, ты хоть немного войдёшь в положение и перестанешь быть ужасно подозрительным? ― проворчал Стайлз. ― На этой ноте я заканчиваю обсуждение. Мы можем поговорить об этом по пути домой. И не бросайся тарелками, принося заказ, как чокнутый. </p><p>― Мы могли бы поговорить об этом дома, если бы ты позволил, вместо того чтобы затыкать уши и петь эту дурацкую песню про молочный коктейль каждый раз, стоит мне поднять тему, ― гаркнул Скотт с явным раздражением в ответ, но Стайлз уже направлялся к их столику. </p><p>Когда Стайлз плюхнулся в кресло напротив, он выглядел одинаково разгневанным и смущённым. </p><p>― Прости, пришлось притормозить концерт Скотта. Видимо, ему клиенты выбили остаток мозга.</p><p>Дерек постарался максимально небрежно бросить:</p><p>―  Кажется, он меня недолюбливает.</p><p>Стайлз замахал руками, распахнув глаза, и умоляюще протянул:</p><p>― Эй, это не так, просто это... Скотт. Он иногда перегибает с опекой. Мы друзья с четырёх лет, так что он, бывает, ведёт себя, как сучка, если в нашу компанию кто-то вливается. </p><p>Дерек слышал много разных историй с участием Скотта от Стайлза. Обо всех их приключениях, и как они прослыли самыми непослушными подростками в Бейкон Хиллс. Он ни разу не слышал о том, чтобы Скотт был эгоистом, когда дело доходило до Стайлза. </p><p>Скотт, вероятно, думал, что Стайлз мог бы найти себе кого получше, и Хейл не мог с этим спорить. Стайлзу он говорить об этом, конечно, же не собирался. </p><p>Одним из его минусов была вышеупомянутая эгоистичность, и исправлять это он не собирался. Если Стайлз считал его достойным своего внимания, он не планирует его в этом разубеждать. </p><p>― Ты будешь как обычно? ― спросил Стайлз, отчаянно пытаясь сменить тему. </p><p>― Я могу заплатить за себя в этот раз? ― Дерек вопросительно поднял брови. </p><p>― Ох, только не брови, ― воскликнул Стайлз, делая вид, что защищается. ― Ты не должен использовать их для чего-то настолько незначительного. Я получаю здесь огромную скидку благодаря Скотту, так что мы едим практически бесплатно.</p><p>Дерек нахмурился:</p><p>― Прекрати говорить о моих бровях, как о каком-то оружии. </p><p>― Я бы не стал называть их оружием. Скорее инструментом для акцентирования слов. Они будто подчёркивают твою речь. Погоди, у них можно сказать есть собственный диалект! </p><p>― Иногда я не уверен, что ты умеешь говорить по-английски, ― насмешливо протянул Хейл.  </p><p>Видимо, для Стайлза это был своеобразный комплимент, потому что он сидя попытался изобразить танец победителя. Дерек в жизни представить себе не мог, что найдёт кого-то настолько отбитого привлекательным. Но как же он хотел сцеловать радость с его смеющихся губ, почувствовать вибрацию хохота кожей, прижавшись к его груди. </p><p>Только когда они выходили из кафе, он сообразил, что Стайлз снова заговорил ему зубы и сцапал чек прямо из-под носа. Ну блять. Дерек хмуро поглядел на Стайлза, у которого из-за этого слова встали поперёк горла, не давая ему закончить забавную историю приключившуюся с Джексоном, его другом ака врагом, Стайлз сам для себя не решил. </p><p>― Чувак, если не хотелось слышать про арест Джексона, когда он вёл машину голым, мог бы просто сказать. Ослабь напор бровей, спасибо большое. </p><p>― Я просто только что осознал, как ловко ты обвёл меня, ― заключил Хейл. ― Ты заплатил за еду. <i>Снова</i>. </p><p>― Йоу, я всё-таки сын шерифа. Никто не знает большее количество уловок. Приходится выкручиваться, когда пытаешься обмануть подозрительного донельзя отца в том, что не пил и презервативы не то что не покупал, даже в жизни не видел. </p><p>Дерек так завис на слове презервативы, что ответил на автомате: </p><p>― Уверен, он просто хотел знать, что ты вне опасности. </p><p>— Это точно. Он просто обожал позорить меня, бесконечно поднимая тему секса в разговоре, играя в плохого копа с моими парнями и девушками. Мой отец ― чистейшее зло. </p><p>― У вас это, видимо, в генах, ― Дерек коротко хохотнул, отчаянно желая завизжать, как девчонка от новости, что Стайлз би. ― Подожди, он включал плохого копа и с девушками тоже? </p><p>― Девушкой, в единственном числе. Я не был шибко популярным в школе, ― Стайлз рассеяно почесал подбородок, после пихая руки в карманы джинсов. ― Отец сказал, что и у тех и других равные шансы воспользоваться мной и разбить мне сердце, так что и отношение к ним было одинаковое. Их родители тоже устраивали мне несладкую жизнь, всё честно. И он не был неправ, знаешь? Моя девчонка в старшей школе была довольно устрашающей. </p><p>Тот факт, что в школе на Стайлза не лезли, как на дерево, было лишь очередным доказательством того, что все школьники идиоты. </p><p>― И ты всё равно с ней встречался. </p><p>― Устрашающая снаружи, зефирка внутри. Видимо, у меня есть типаж, ― Стайлз нервно отвёл глаза в сторону, прежде чем снова обратить их к Дереку.</p><p>Дерек мог поклясться, что его сердце на какое-то мгновение остановилось. Несомненно, это был намёк. Не мог Дерек в таком ошибиться. Они ежедневно ужинали вместе и периодически ходили в бар. Стайлз почти всегда брал счёт на себя или просил записать на его имя, настаивая, что это он пригласил. И между ними была такая химия, что едва искры в стороны не разлетались. Дерека тянуло к нему словно рыбу, попавшую на крючок. </p><p>Дерек качнулся к нему, отмечая, как взгляд Стайлза соскользнул к его губам, и девчачьи ресницы прикрыли его вечно смеющиеся глаза. Хейл потерял мысль, глядя на чужой распахнутый рот. Будто он хоть когда-то закрывался. Этот его изгиб и ямки в уголках, заметные при улыбке. Дерек просто не мог сдержаться. </p><p>Он наклонился вперёд, настойчиво сминая губы Стайлза. Реакция того не заставила долго ждать. Парень застонал, резко прижавшись, обвивая руки вокруг шеи Дерека. Хейл даже не понял, когда успел сдвинуть руки, но те уже утопали в густых волосах, успев ощупать талию. Поцелуй вышел таким жарким, неся в себе недели сдерживаемых желаний. Они так складно двигались, будто проделывали подобное уже сотню раз. Дереку казалось, что он никогда не сможет насытится им сполна, и он углубил поцелуй, засасывая нижнюю губу Стайлза, который от этого застонал ещё громче, вскинув бёдра. Он обхватил руками щёки Хейла, ногтями пройдясь по едва заметной щетине, и большими пальцами огладил острые скулы. Всё казалось слишком сказочным, чтобы быть правдой. </p><p>Как и предполагалось, всё внезапно пошло по пизде. Стайлз отстранился, судорожно оттолкнув Дерека. Он попятился назад, ускользая из чужих рук. </p><p>― Подожди, что... я... мы...<i>что</i>? ― Стайлз выдохнул, выглядя жутко растерянным с покрасневшими губами и растрёпанными волосами. Больше всего на Свете Дереку хотелось подтащить его обратно к себе и не разбираться, что тот имел в виду. </p><p>― Мы это мы, о чём ты Стайлз? ― Дерек уставился на него, только сейчас понимая, что переводил дыхание. Оборотень переводил дыхание после поцелуя. Немыслимо. Безумно. Абсолютно потрясающе. ― Стайлз, мне казалось, что мы... мы ужинали и ходили в бар. Я думал...</p><p>Из них двоих не Дерек был красноречивым. Он был саркастичным и язвительным, насмешливым, но на этом всё. Никаких признаний и любовных речей. Ему казалось, что они со Стайлзом на одной и той же странице, что понимают друг друга без ненужных слов, ведь они так идеально дополняли друг друга во всём остальном. </p><p>― Но я думал, что ты просто голоден, и... Это ведь не было связано с твоей работой? ― глаза Стайлза были распахнуты и просто пропитаны ужасом, хуже последствий от поцелуя Дерек себе представить не мог. </p><p>― Моей <i>работой</i>? Какое отношение это могло иметь к моей работе? ― Дерек совсем запутался в том, что происходит. Почему Стайлз так туманно говорил? ― Ты очень нравишься мне, Стайлз. Это всё. Мне казалось, что может. Возможно. Наверное. </p><p>Он не мог закончить фразу. Все было до боли очевидно и, будто в доказательство, Стайлз бросил на него поражённый взгляд, который сделал разрастающуюся боль в груди только ощутимее. <i>«Почему ты ответил мне на поцелуй»</i>, ― хотелось бы узнать. </p><p>― Мне нужно... блять, мне нужно время подумать об этом. Мне так жаль, Дерек. Это из-за меня. Пожалуйста, просто дай мне немного времени, ― Стайлз умолял, выглядя отчаянным, будто от ответа Дерека многое зависело. Вот только нихрена от него не зависело. Очевидно, потому что стоило Стайлзу договорить, как тот сбежал, трусливо поджав хвост. Он сбежал от Дерека. После того, как Дерек поцеловал его. </p><p>Хейл никак не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места, глядя вслед исчезающей фигуре. На нем всё ещё была толстовка Стайлза, а он стоял застыв как вкопанный. Оглушённый. </p><p>― Какого хуя? ― прошептал он себе под нос.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Это была самая долгая и страшная неделя в его жизни. Он ничего не слышал от Стайлза и не получил ни единой весточки в виде звонка или сообщения. Дерек и рад бы сделать еще один шаг навстречу, но его гордость и так опустилась на уровень плинтуса с их прошлой встречи. Первые часы он провел горюя над тем, как идеально Стайлз ощущался под его ладонями, а оставшиеся над тем, что такого больше не повторится.<p>Лора трижды выгоняла его из квартиры на воздух, потому что: «даже мои шмотки пропитались твоими невыплаканными слезами». Эрика и Айзек разрывались между желаниями сбежать от него на другой конец света или докучать ему каждую минуту времени, чтобы он выдавил из себя, что же пошло не так секунду за секундой. Когда им, наконец, удалось собрать полную картину на пятый день его хандры, то друзья хором посоветовали ему забыть все связанное со Стайлзом, который, в их глазах, оказался идиотом со своими непонятными заморочками.<br/>
Еще бы на деле все было так просто. </p><p>У Дерека и без того были серьезные проблемы с доверием, а Стайлзу ему удалось открыться буквально за два месяца, что для такого человека как он, было высшей степенью безрассудства. Той же Эрике и Айзеку понадобилось добрых полгода, чтобы начать вписываться в его жизнь, но и там не обошлось без помощи Лоры. </p><p>Настала очередная среда. Дерек был полон решимости не идти в уже знакомую закусочную. Стайлз так и не связался с ним, а навязываться не в его правилах. Ставить себя в еще более дурацкое положение смысла не было, плюс Скотт с Эллисон наверняка видели их поцелуй и последующее бегство, в конце концов, для чего им еще такие громадные окна в пол. </p><p>Дерек сказал сам себе, что появиться там снова будет слишком жалко и отчаянно.<br/>
Правда потом он изменил свое решение. </p><p>― Я поверить не могу в то, что слышу, ― шокировано заключила Лора, наблюдая за тем, как он зашнуровывает ботинки нервно трясущимися пальцами. ― Никогда не видела тебя таким, братишка. </p><p>― Если он не будет ползти за тобой как минимум <i>квартал</i> на коленях ― можешь не возвращаться, ― добавила Эрика опасливо поигрывая ногтями. Пусть она и пыталась придать голосу беспечности, Хейлу было очевидно то, с какой силой она сдерживает желание во что бы то ни стало его защитить. </p><p>― Никто не будет ни за кем ползти. Я, видимо, неверно истолковал ситуацию. Любой имеет право отшить кого-нибудь и остаться при этом друзьями. Я просто хочу передать его толстовку Скотту, чтобы Стайлз понял, что я не держу на него обиды.</p><p>― Он имел право отшить, а не придумывать дерьмовое оправдание о необходимости подумать. Он водил тебя за нос все это время! ― огрызнулась Эрика теряя интерес к своему маникюру.</p><p>― Ты уверен что сможешь просто общаться с ним? ― тихо спросила Лора, нахмурив брови. </p><p>― Да. Мы были друзьями до инцидента и будем ими после. ― Лора поджала губы услышав его изменившееся сердцебиение. Подумаешь соврал. И что? </p><p>Конечно он не мог знать выйдет ли у них быть приятелями, но кто мешал попробовать? Не они ли всегда жаловались, мол у него недостаточно друзей. Теперь пытаются отговорить его от попыток сохранить дружбу? </p><p>Айзек молча поднялся с дивана, рассеяно похлопав по своим карманам чтобы удостовериться, что ключи и бумажник на месте. </p><p>― Я тебя подброшу. </p><p>― Нет, я дойду на своих двоих или сяду на автобус... </p><p>― Мне в любом случае нечем заняться. Я подвезу тебя, и если там не будет твоего ненаглядного мы сядем пообедать, ― Айзек был готов к тому чтобы до последнего отстаивать гордость Дерека если вдруг все пойдет наперекосяк. </p><p>― Спасибо. Да... да, было бы неплохо. </p><p>― Я с вами, ― Эрика радостно вклинилась между ними, вся пышущая энергией. </p><p>Дерек только вздохнул. Благо хоть у Лоры были планы, иначе все медленно, но верно, превратилось бы в цирковое представление.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Атмосфера в машине была мягко говоря напряженной. Эрика и Айзек все болтали о всяких мелочах, пока Дерек угрюмо пялился в окно, не вставляя ни слова. Его до того извела тревога и напряжение в теле, что он едва не порвал хваткой толстовку, которая покоилась у него на коленях. Он принял решение поехать в их место несмотря ни на что, буквально за секунду, даже не обдумав ничего толком, что было совершенно не в его характере. Теперь, когда пути назад не было, все его мысли были заняты тем, что он подписал себя на еще больший позор, чем в прошлый раз.<p>― Ты ведь знаешь, что мы можем просто поехать дальше и не входить туда? ― решил напомнить Айзек. </p><p>Эта фраза выдернула его из омута мыслей. Он заметил, что они уже припарковались прямо напротив кафе. Дерек натянуто улыбнулся и, качнув головой, вышел из машины. Айзек и Эрика тут же выскочили следом, и на недоуменный взгляд только пожали плечами, первыми заходя в двери. </p><p>Выглядело так, будто он привел с собой парочку телохранителей на встречу со Скоттом. Просто замечательно. </p><p>Учитывая, как сильно Скотт его терпеть не мог, может он и нуждался в их поддержке, в конце концов. </p><p>Когда он вошёл вслед за ними, то сразу приметил Скотта сидящим за столиком с Бойдом. Чужие глаза медленно сузились, наполняясь непонятным ядом. Теперь, поразмыслив, Дерек пришел к выводу, что и Бойду он вообще-то не нравился, взять хоть то его выражение лица, когда он сообщил, что Стайлз уже все оплатил. Выходит <i>все</i> знакомые Стайлза ненавидели его? Какой-то, мать его, знак свыше. </p><p>― Ого, а это что за мерзавец? ― тихо спросила Эрика у Айзека. Господи, пусть в него ударит молния прямо в эту секунду. Друзья Стайлза были в шаге от того, чтобы напасть на него, а его единственной защитой будет Эрика, агрессивно заигрывающая с одним из них. Осталось только помолиться, что она положила глаз не на Скотта, потому что будь она хоть трижды оборотнем, Эллисон от нее и песчинки не оставит. </p><p>― Что ты здесь делаешь? ― воинственно начал напирать Скотт. </p><p>Дерек сделал медленный вдох считая до пяти, чтобы успокоится.  </p><p>― Стайлз ушел прежде, чем я вернул ему кофту. Она вроде одна из его любимых, так что, может ты мог бы... </p><p>Скотт вскочил из-за столика, набычившись. </p><p>― Если ты знал, что она любимая, зачем вообще было брать? </p><p>― Он одолжил ее мне, потому что было холодно, ― Дерек стиснул зубы до скрипа, когда Скотт надменно оглядел его с ног до головы. ― Я не знаю в чем твоя проблема...</p><p>― Моя проблема в том что ты пользовался Стайлзом! ― повысил тот голос. </p><p>Остальные посетители с жадностью глядели на развернувшееся шоу, вот только Скотта это, видимо, мало волновало. </p><p>― Какого хрена ты несешь? </p><p>Скотт подошел ближе, указывая на него пальцем: </p><p>― Не строй из себя идиота. Он снимал с себя одежду и отдавал тебе. Платил за все ваши посиделки здесь, и Бойд сообщил мне, буквально минуту назад, что за напитки ваши платил тоже Стайлз. ― Скотт кивнул на Бойда. Дерек перевел взгляд на него, только чтобы увидеть Эрику злобно окучивающую его. Классика. </p><p>― Ты думаешь я заставлял его делать хоть что-то из этого? Он сам настаивал! </p><p>― Стайлз не раздает деньги незнакомым людям налево и направо, окей? Это все ты, строящий щенячьи глазки, притворяющийся голодным перед закрытой кафешкой, хотя все знают, что после шести там ловить нечего. После этого ты еще посмел расхаживать в одной майке посреди осени, будто ни на что существеннее у тебя средств не нашлось, ― продолжил выплевывать Скотт, с каждой фразой говоря все громче. ― Но я сразу тебя раскусил! Сразу понял, что ты просто присосался к нему и пытаешься жить за его счет! </p><p>Дерек в последнюю секунду сдержал кулак чтобы не сломать ему челюсть. </p><p>― Какого хуя ты решил будто я нуждаюсь в деньгах? </p><p>Одной этой фразы хватило чтобы вся бравада парня сдулась будто ее и не было: </p><p>― Чел, я не хочу принижать твое...твою <i>профессию</i>, но большинство людей работают в этой сфере только лишь потому, что у них нет денег на жизнь. </p><p>― Ну не в моем случае. ― Дерек непонимающе уставился на Скотта. Скотт уставился на него в ответ. Повисла неловкая пауза. </p><p>― Ты не шутишь? </p><p>― У меня есть деньги. У нас с сестрой собственная квартира. Я стараюсь не трогать свои сбережения чтобы мне не пришлось экономить, когда я куплю собственный дом. И работа — это всегда плюс к опыту, ― процедил Дерек сквозь зубы, ругая себя за то, что пришлось выложить личную информацию человеку, на которого ему абсолютно насрать. </p><p>Скотт несколько раз хватанул ртом воздух, прежде чем пропищать:</p><p>― Ты считаешь проституцию плюсом к опыту?! </p><p>― Что?! ― хором прокричали Эрика и Айзек у него из-за спины. </p><p>― <i>Что</i>? ― Дерек почувствовал себя так, словно на него вылили ушат кипятка. </p><p>― Это, блин, я должен спрашивать, ― Скотт нервно замахал руками, злясь от непонимания на чужом лице.</p><p>― Мне кажется, произошло недоразумение, ― вставил свое слово Бойд впервые за весь разговор. </p><p>Дерек обернулся, закатывая глаза на Эрику, повисшую на его руке.<br/>
Выглядел Бойд, к слову, ужасно смущенным, и точно не от ее действий.</p><p>― Ты думаешь что я шлюха? ― проговорил Дерек вслух, голосом полным неверия. </p><p>― О, боже, ― проворчал Айзек себе под нос, одновременно со старушкой обедающей за столом в паре метрах от них:</p><p>― Эти джинсы <i>очень узкие</i>, мой дорогой.</p><p>Эллисон вышла из кухни, заслышав знакомые голоса.</p><p>― Мальчики, что тут происходит? </p><p>― И ты тоже считаешь меня проституткой? ― взмолился Дерек. Ради всего святого, они виделись всего дважды, это ведь просто смешно. </p><p>― Ну, эм...</p><p>― Стайлз вроде как сказал нам об этом, ― неловко почесывая затылок признался Скотт, пытаясь спасти свою возлюбленную от праведного гнева. </p><p>Дерек тяжело оперся о стол позади себя в поисках поддержки. Прежде чем он успел открыть рот, радостно зазвенели колокольчики над входной дверью,<br/>
оповещая о новом посетителе. </p><p>― Дерек! Дерек, слава богу ты еще здесь, ― Стайлз несколько раз споткнулся о стулья по пути к нему, отчаянно задыхаясь после бега. ― Я так боялся что ты уже ушел. Ты не брал свой телефон.</p><p>Вероятно это было связанно с тем, что он едва держал себя в руках, чтобы не отправится к праотцам от полученного шока. Дерек уже собирался задать вопрос, который единственный теперь выплывал у него в голове, когда Стайлз вдруг схватил его за плечи, преодолев последние пару метров в три широких шага.</p><p>― Мне так жаль Дерек. Я не должен был, я ведь не, я не смотрю на тебя плохо. Я знаю, как тяжело тебе пришлось, и ты так чудесно со всем справляешься. Я просто не был... я не думаю, что могу делиться, понимаешь? Я понимаю — это глупо и не одно и то же, ведь работа одно, а отношения совсем другое. Просто...</p><p>― Кхм, Стайлз, мне кажется... ― высоким от напряжения голосом попытался спасти ситуацию Макколл.</p><p>― Я тут посреди серьезного разговора, если ты не заметил, Скотт! ― отмахнулся от него Стайлз, продолжая свою проникновенную речь. ― Я понимаю, что мне понадобилось на это много времени, но я очень много думал об этом, и ты мне вроде как нравишься. Очень сильно, если ты вдруг еще не понял. И я не буду пытаться тебя изменить. Я поддержу твой выбор, если и ты будешь терпеливее ко мне. Я постараюсь не ревновать и все такое, но нам, конечно же, придется предохраняться и быть осторожными потому что, ну знаешь...</p><p>Дерек пошевелил отяжелевшими руками, ухватив того за локти. </p><p>― Стайлз.  </p><p>― Не подумай будто я считаю тебя беспечным или, кхм, ну <i>заразным</i>, господи боже сделай вид, что я только что этого не говорил, да и еще рано для разговора о сексе...</p><p>― Стайлз, ― Дерек сжал локти  сильнее, впиваясь до тех пор, пока парень, наконец, не захлопнул свой болтающий глупости рот. ― Я не шлюха. </p><p>Стайлз очень напомнил Скотта буквально пару минут назад, так же непонятливо размахивающего руками. </p><p>― Это неправда? ― Дерек покачал головой, до сих пор не веря, что это реально происходит.</p><p>― Нет. Я работаю в строительной компании.  </p><p>― Но... что? ― Стайлз отскочил на несколько шагов, продолжая изображать из себя мельницу. Дерек пытался побороть желание умереть прямо на месте. Он то дурак считал, будто они чуть ли не встречались. </p><p>― Какого хрена ты вообще так подумал? </p><p>Стайлз, похоже, все ещё не пришел в себя, потихоньку начиная задыхаться со стремительно краснеющим лицом. Трясущимся пальцем он указал сначала на Дерека и, недолго думая, напоследок тыкнул в Эрику: </p><p>― Вы, да только посмотрите как вы, как <i>вы</i> можете не быть...</p><p>Дерек окинул взглядом свою плотно сидящую футболку, которая могла бы быть в более приличном состоянии, конечно, но с другой стороны, он из нее практически не вылезал. На Эрике было ее любимое боди, выгодно подчеркивающее налитую грудь в глубоком вырезе декольте, и мини-юбка в паре с кожаными сапогами выше колена. </p><p>Дерек так и не понял в чем, собственно, проблема. </p><p>― Нам на работе выдают куртки безопасности, поэтому на улицу я обычно выхожу только в футболке.</p><p>Эрика грозно скрестила руки на груди лишний раз привлекая внимание к ней.<br/>
― Это, мать твою, грубо! В каком ты нахуй веке живешь? Не тебе судить о человеке по тому, как он одет! </p><p>Стайлз так замотал головой, что послышался хруст, выставляя руки перед собой в знак примирения. </p><p>― Нет, нет, все совершенно не так! Вернее... дело ведь было не только в этом! Я встретил Дерека на углу между Пойнт Оук и Тиффани Авеню! </p><p>Дерек в паре с Эрикой так и продолжили глядеть на него тяжелым взглядом, и он от отчаянья всплеснул руками. </p><p>― Боже мой, это угол проституток. Если тебе нужна компания, именно туда ты и пойдешь. А Дерек стоял там среди других шлюх! </p><p>― Не были они шлюхами, ― решил вступиться Хейл. </p><p>― А вот и нет, а вот и были! ― настаивал Стайлз. ― Один из них однажды предложил Скотту скидку на секс  втроем, когда мы мимо проходили. Они миллиард процентов шлюхи! </p><p>Эллисон решила вставить свои пять копеек:</p><p>― Стайлз прав. Каждый из живущих здесь это знает. </p><p>― Вот! <i>Вот</i>! Спасибо! А ты просто стоял и отирался с ними, Дерек! Вот я и подумал... чем ты вообще там занимался? </p><p>Для Дерека вся эта новость была таким шоком, что он даже не нашел в себе сил ответить сразу. </p><p>― Я решил, что это остановка для такси. Там ведь был дорожный знак... ― он осекся, с ужасом понимая, что на деле знак то действительно был, вот только был он нечитабельным. </p><p>― Ты решил, что разодетые в кожу мужики и трансы просто ждали машину?  ― голос Стайлза внезапно стал выше.</p><p>― Я думал, что это обычные ребята... и одна на удивление сильная женщина. Стоят там и ждут свое такси. ― Стайлз жестом остановил его:</p><p>― Там парень за переулком ублажал клиента отсосом! К этим ребятам при нас подъезжали машины и опускали стекла. А иногда даже забирали их с собой! </p><p>― Я думал, что за ними приехали друзья. Что эти двое парней за переулком просто молодая парочка которая не смогла терпеть до дома! </p><p>― О, мой Бог! О, мой Бог. </p><p>Дерек яростно глянул на своих друзей, которые сейчас мерзко хохотали, напоминая гиен, два мать их оборотня, а так и не скажешь. </p><p>― Поэтому когда я говорил, что по большей части работаю на улицах...</p><p>― Я думал ты, ну, про работу на улице. Сленг для обозначения проституции. </p><p>Что ж, по крайней мере голос Стайлза звучал таким же убитым, как его собственный. Скотт практически повис на Эллисон, которая вытирала слезы от истеричного смеха.</p><p>― Я буквально работаю на улицах. Мы выкапывали парочку плохо уложенных силовых кабелей на Эджвотер и устанавливали новые. Сейчас нужно заново прокладывать асфальт на протяжении всей дороги, ― непонятно зачем рассказал Дерек.<br/>
― Так когда ты говорил, что в твоей работе много сил уходит на физический труд...</p><p>― Именно это я и имел ввиду. Бурение, таскание тяжестей, эксплуатация тяжелой техники, распыление дорожного масла. </p><p>― Блядство блядское, <i>дорожное</i> масло, господи, ― и без того пунцовые щеки раскраснелись еще больше. Дерек все продолжал вспоминать все их разговоры про работу, которые теперь принимали двусмысленность, которой там и в помине не было. Защитная экипировка? Он готов был поставить сотку на то, что Стилински решил, будто он о презервативах. Все их общение теперь складывалось в неловкие разговоры, который каждый воспринимал по своему желанию.</p><p>― А тот раз когда ты увидел меня в жилете безопасности? </p><p>Стайлз простонал от отчаянья. </p><p>― Я думал, что это для ролевой игры с каким-то привередливым клиентом. </p><p>― Он был заношенный и светоотражающий, ―  все дерьмо которое так или иначе случалось с ним на протяжении жизни, теперь казалось даже каким-то несущественным. </p><p>― Мало ли у кого какие фетиши! ― попыталася оправдаться Стайлз. ― А что насчет проникновения? Что ты имел в виду под проникновением, когда сказал, что тот чувак обсуждал с клиентом правила проникновения? </p><p>― Буквально это. Как парень, который нас нанял, должен себя вести в недостроенном здании. Он хотел увидеть, как проходит работа. Правила проникновения. </p><p>Вся ситуация напоминала собой корабль идущий ко дну. Теперь было ясно почему Стайлз столько раз убегал или выглядел неприятно удивленным во время их бесед.</p><p>― Ты был так удивлен, когда увидел следы крови у меня на одежде. Не поверил, когда я сказал, что напарник поранился. </p><p>― Я решил, что тебя ударил клиент, ― Стайлз болезненно потянул себя за волосы, стараясь прогнать злые слезы. </p><p>― Я удивился. Обычно глядя на меня люди в последнюю очередь беспокоятся о том, поранился ли я.</p><p>Глаза Стайлза распахнулись и он попытался сделать шаг навстречу. </p><p>― Дерек... ― Хейл покачал головой отступая. </p><p>― Мне пора. </p><p>Дерек чувствовал себя идиотом. Пока он считал, что они готовят почву для чего-то и что он нравится в ответ, его принимали за проститутку. Вот к чему привела его неразговорчивость. Стайлз над ним посмеялся и пожалел. Все это время он обедал с ним, потому что считал, что его необходимо покормить.  </p><p>Не жизнь, а задница. И самое мерзкое, что все это слышали его друзья. Он то, идиот, пришел сюда в надежде спасти дружбу, когда там и намека на нее не было. </p><p>Хейл бестолково брел к двери, но на него сзади навалилось тело, вытаскивая из омута не самых приятных мыслей. Стайлз развернул его лицом к себе и обнял со всей силы за плечи.</p><p>― Я не позволю тебе выйти отсюда. Я знаю это лицо, это дурацкое эмо лицо, окей? </p><p>― Ничего себе, он действительно хорошо его знает, ― прошептала Эрика. </p><p>― Отпусти меня, Стайлз, ― процедил Дерек, голос которого дрожал от гнева. </p><p>Стайлз, конечно, по сравнению с ним, не был и вполовину таким же сильным, но ему не хотелось толкать его или отшвыривать, даже после того дерьма, через которое он из-за него прошел.</p><p>Его просьбу восприняли наоборот и парень обнял его еще крепче, находясь так близко, что Дерек чувствовал чужое дыхание у себя на губах. Он мотнул головой, отстраняясь, насколько это позволяла ситуация. </p><p> ― Отпущу, как только ты выслушаешь меня, потому что как только ты выйдешь в эту дверь, я знаю, что больше не увижу тебя снова, ― Стайлз глядел на него с таким напряжением в глазах, будто ему происходящее действительно было важно. ― Быть может я и затеял это все, потому что ты был добр ко мне когда я был пьяным в сопли, и мне хотелось чтобы ты был сыт, потому что одна мысль, что ты в такой холод с пустым желудком и без денег, пугала до усрачки. Но мы виделись каждую неделю на протяжении двух месяцев, переписывались и кучу часов провисели на телефоне. Это все не продиктовано жалостью уже очень-очень давно, <i>понимаешь</i>? </p><p>― Но началось именно с нее, ― прорычал Дерек. ― Ты начал это все убежденный в том, что я шлюха. ― Стайлз растянул губы в грустную ухмылку:</p><p>― Да, потому что я гребанный идиот. И ты тоже. Но больше мы идиотами не будем. Ты мне безумно нравишься, ладно? Я не позволю такому тупому недоразумению встать между нами, когда мы наконец пришли к чему-то, и практически встречались последние две недели, пусть я и тупил слишком сильно чтобы осознать это. Я пришел сюда, уверенный в том, что ты занимаешься проституцией и собирался начать с тобой отношения даже не смотря на это, и на то, что из-за такой работы ты бывал бы с другими, и это бы убивало меня изнутри, потому что я до усрачки ревнивый, но я все равно собирался попробовать, Дерек! И...</p><p>Дерек поцеловал его, прерывая поток слов, не потому что не хотел его слушать, а потому что не хотел, чтобы Стайлз выворачивается наизнанку, надеясь его убедить. Его разгоряченные от пламенной речи щеки, яркие глаза и как он проглатывал слоги, бормоча что-то взахлеб... ну кто бы устоял? Во всем этом балагане Дерек действительно упустил то, для чего сюда пришел Стилински. </p><p>Стайлз смешно пискнул и так резво притянул его ближе, что они стукнулись носами. Было неуклюже и неловко. Самое то для первого поцелуя. Стайлз наконец угомонился, успокоив свои трясущиеся руки. Они нашли подходящий угол и поцелуй наконец стал мягким, интимным. Дерек отстранился прижавшись лбом к чужому, разделяя одно дыхание на двоих, и не удержавшись куснул припухшие губы напоследок. </p><p>Мерзкий свист, последующее улюлюкание и смех разбил ту магию, что их окутала. Стайлз отстранился, но совсем незначительно. </p><p>― Наши друзья ― уебки. </p><p>Да, жаль только это были не только их друзья. Парочка посетителей хлопала, став свидетелями всего шоу от начала до конца. </p><p>― Боюсь, они все быстро найдут общий язык, ― проворчал Хейл, глядя на шепчущихся Эрику и Бойда. Айзек, Скотт и Эллисон, устроившись чуть поодаль, от души смеялись над ними.</p><p>Стайлз закатил глаза: </p><p>― Свалим отсюда? </p><p>― Думал ты никогда не спросишь.<br/>
Стайлз переплел их пальцы, крепко удерживая его руку. </p><p>― Знаешь что? Забудь про свои брови. Твоя улыбка ― вот настоящее оружие, я умер и воскрес. Прикрой свои клыки, будь добр. </p><p>Дерек даже не попытался, выволакивая Стайлза из закусочной. Напоследок, он показал Эрике средний палец, в ответ на ее вой, но даже это не в силах было испортить ему настроение. </p><p>― Мы идем на нормальное свидание. Ну знаешь, на то, где меня не примут за шлюху. </p><p>― Меня вполне устраивает. Очень даже. Ты только продолжай идти впереди меня, ― Дерек едва проглотил шутку про то, где находятся его глаза. </p><p>Так что он только фыркнул в ответ, подтаскивая Стайлза поближе, чтобы они шли бок о бок. </p><p>― Теперь ты будешь объективизировать мое тело, раз уж знаешь кем я на самом деле работаю? ― Стайлз тепло прижался к его руке навалившись всем весом.</p><p>― Я собираюсь посвящать поэмы твоим рукам и заднице, типа ничто тебя теперь не спасет. ― Дерек ласково улыбнулся, довольный перспективами.</p><p>― О, верю на слово.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>Пол года спустя.</i><p>Дерек передал Стайлзу связку ключей от своей квартиры. </p><p>― Держи. Я бы оставил дверь открытой, но мало ли кто решит вломиться.<br/>
Стайлз подхватил её двумя пальцами, держа на вытянутой руке будто она чем-то измазана. И выглядел очень недовольным. </p><p>― Знаешь, когда ты зовешь к себе говоря, что хочешь серьезно поговорить, а после ведешь себя как чокнутый, складывается впечатление, что ты хочешь порвать со мной. Или убить. </p><p> ― Не спеши отметать эти варианты, ― Дерек закатил глаза, впрочем, признавая, что вел себя в самом деле странно. Мышцы были до такой степени напряжены, что кости едва не трескались под их давлением. ― Я просто хотел удостовериться, что если тебе станет дискомфортно, ты в любой момент сможешь выбраться из квартиры. </p><p>― Ла-а-адненько. Я начинаю склоняться к убийству, ― по тому как Стайлз начал размахивать руками стало ясно, что теперь не один Хейл здесь нервничает. </p><p>Проклятье, он знал, что план Лоры дерьмо полное, но своих идей у него все равно не было. Дереку не хотелось больше никаких секретов и недомолвок между ними, а Стайлз начал догадываться, что с Эрикой, Айзеком и Хейлами что-то не так. Рейес и Лейхи были не самыми скрытными оборотнями, откровенно говоря. Прятать их сущность от Стилински, который все эти месяцы был приклеен к бедру Дерека, становилось слишком сложным.<br/>
Пришлось просить Лору, чтобы она разрешила рассказать про их секрет. Людей вне стаи было запрещено в это посвящать, так что решение было не из легких.  </p><p>Лора долгое время сомневалась. Она любила Стайлза и не раз говорила, как тот хорошо влияет на брата, но шаг был важным. Сестра решила в этот раз не полагаться на статус альфы и устроила голосование. Дерек подозревал, что решение не было до конца объективным. Эрика состояла в серьезных отношениях с Бойдом, и сама была бы рада, появись возможности перестать врать. Айзек сблизился со Скоттом и Эллисон, даже как-то раз намекнул Дереку, что из Маккола вышел бы неплохой оборотень, из побуждений избавить его от астмы. Так что Стайлз стал бы неплохим началом для перемен в их стае.<br/>
Голосование и поддержка близких привели к тому, что Дерек собирался открыться своему парню сегодня, надеясь, что советы сестры скрасят травму. </p><p>― Так ты собираешься сказать что-нибудь? </p><p>Великолепно. Дерек уже проебал половину ее инструкций.<br/>
Хейл глубоко вдохнул, начиная тихим, спокойным голосом:</p><p>― Я знаю, тебе любопытны некоторые вещи и сегодня я собираюсь ответить на все твои вопросы. Главное... просто сохраняй спокойствие и помни, что я не причиню тебе вреда. </p><p>― Боже мой, ― Стайлз прижал ключи к груди. Сейчас или никогда.</p><p>― Я оборотень. </p><p>Стилински глупо уставился на него. Блять, какая была следующая реплика по сценарию Лоры? Он все забыл, теперь приходилось импровизировать:</p><p>― Я не сумасшедший. Я сейчас поменяю цвет глаз и это не линзы. Или могу удлинить ногти в... воу! </p><p>Сперва, Дерек решил, что Стайлз накинулся на него с кулаками — так резко тот налетел. Хейл дезориентированно попятился назад. Он едва приостановил вылезающие когти, которые собирался продемонстрировать, испугавшись, что заденет его. Только через минуту до него дошло, что Стайлз его обнимает, как умеет только он: прижавшись всем телом и вдавившись лицом в чужую щеку. </p><p>― Я знал! ― Прокричал он ему на ухо, оглушая сорвавшимся на визг голосом. ― Я, блин, знал! ― Дерек немного отпрянул, чтобы посмотреть в его лицо. Привычно распахнутый рот дополнился сияющими от радости глазами. Что-то он не понял:</p><p>― Знал что? </p><p>― Что ты оборотень! Это так круто, боже мой! ― Стайлз вцепился ему в плечи, хорошенько тряхнув пару раз. Потом резко ухватил за ладонь, разглядывая:</p><p>― Погоди, дай посмотреть. Ты же хотел показать мне когти, да? У тебя есть когти? Это так круто. Давай, покажи мне. </p><p>Дерек мало что понимал, но тело по привычке подчинилось. Стайлз едва не запищал от восторга.</p><p>― Это просто великолепно! ― Из всех реакций что Дерек прокручивал в голове — эту он не учел. Оставалось только глупо спросить:</p><p>― Откуда ты знаешь? </p><p>Стайлз чмокнул фалангу чуть ниже ногтевой пластины, ехидно улыбаясь. </p><p>― Да ладно, это было настолько очевидно. Конечно я знал. </p><p>Дерек едва пришел в себя после поцелуя. Такие обычные, не ведущие ни к чему выражения привязанности всегда выбивали его из колеи. Стайлз мог обхватить его за талию или прижать губы ко всему до чего дотягивался: плечи, волосы, кончик носа, один раз даже колено. Мог ласково поддеть его ноги собственными, после, оставляя их переплетенными под столом за обедом. Их отношения нельзя было назвать слащавыми, но такие вот мелочи присутствовали, и всякий раз тормозили ему мыслительный процесс. Он едва заставил себя отвлечься. </p><p>― О чем ты? </p><p>― Об очевидных вещах, ― Стайлз беззаботно почесал нос. ― То, как вся твоя компания исчезает с радаров в полнолуние? И как Эрика с Айзеком ближе к этому времени становятся раздражительными, предполагаю от того, что они моложе и хуже в плане контроля. Или как ты прилипаешь к двери, зная что кто-то идет еще до того, как в нее постучатся. Эрика не скрываясь втягивает воздух за ужином и задает стремные вопросы, догадываясь у кого из присутствующих был секс. В кафе Айзек предугадывает, что наша еда готова еще до того, как ее выносят в зал. И я практически уверен, что видел как Эрика стоя на коленях приподнимает диван одной рукой, в поисках ключей. Итого: улучшенный слух и сила, проблемы с полнолунием? Вы, очевидно, оборотни! </p><p>Дерек заторможенно моргнул, не находя слов. Если так посмотреть, выходит они действительно не особо скрывались. План был в том, чтобы рассказать Стайлзу о своей природе, а после плавно подвести к слову стая, если парень к тому моменту не будет в шаге от того, чтобы удрать. </p><p>― К слову, ты вообще не умеешь врать. Но теперь, когда я в курса дела, я придумаю вам парочку хороших отмазок для полнолуния, ну и остальных вещей. ― Стайлз широко улыбнулся, все еще держа его руку в своей. В курсе дела. Обалдеть. </p><p>― Так ты в порядке с тем, что мы оборотни, ― Дерек сам не понял вопрос то был, или утверждение. Интонация скакала от одного к другому. </p><p>― Ну да, ― Стайлз кивнул. ― Это самая клевая новость за весь год! </p><p>Его сердцебиение было быстрым, но оно всегда было таким, когда Стайлз волновался. Сердце билось ровно, без прерываний указывающих на ложь. Будто не в состоянии сдержать восторг, Стайлз снова обнял Дерека, даря теплый, ласковый поцелуй. Дерек тут же ответил на него склоняя голову, несмотря на то, что до сих пор был в шоке от исхода разговора. </p><p>Стайлз немного отстранился, опуская глаза на его губы:<br/>
― Ого, у тебя и клыки есть?<br/>
Дерек ткнулся лбом в его шею, заглушая рвущийся смех.<br/>
― Что? Это серьёзный вопрос, я хочу их увидеть. ― Стайлз безуспешно попытался приподнять его голову.</p><p>― Поверить не могу, что ты догадался, что я оборотень, когда до победного не мог сообразить, что я не шлюха. ― Стайлз недовольно ущипнул его за бок. </p><p>― Прошу прощения, но половина всей этой темы про проституцию была по твоей вине. Ты был источником путаницы, чувак. И мне казалось, что мы договорились больше не заводить этот разговор. </p><p>Это была ложь. Они постоянно обещали забыть эту тему, но регулярно её поднимали, периодически даже в спальне. </p><p>Дерек шутливо нахмурился:</p><p>― У тебя есть фетиш на оборотней? ― Стилински поднял глаза к потолку, в самом деле размышляя над ответом. </p><p>― Нет, я так не думаю. Но ради тебя, я мог бы им обзавестись. </p><p>Ну посему выходило, что их отношения в порядке. Дерек подарил ему улыбку постепенно переросшую в самодовольную ухмылку. Клыки удлинились, давя на нижнюю губу. </p><p>― Ебать меня, ― забавно чертыхнулся Стайлз. </p><p>Дерек склонился над ним, мягко поддевая зубами чужой рот, осторожно, чтобы не поранить.</p><p>― Обойдется тебе в круглую сумму, ― глаза Стайлза заискрились от нескрываемого веселья: </p><p>― Сколько ты хочешь за всю ночь?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>